


If I Believe You

by p0pcandy



Series: Matter of Belief [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Asphyxiation, Detective and Suspect au, Dismemberment, I'm making it so Rhys has both of his arms currently, Jack has bpd, Kidnapping, M/M, Normal AU, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Tassiter is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys is a detective that is on the Harold Tassiter case, and the prime suspect is Jack. Though he says he didn't do it, Rhys wants to believe him but most of the evidence is pointing towards Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are you sure?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend helped me a little with this au shoutout to @5phyrna on tumblr!

“He won't talk,” one of the officers sighed looking out of the one-sided glass and turned to the detective that was put on the case. The detective held his head with a sigh and held his gaze with the suspect. It was almost like he had been looking at the detective but that was impossible. 

“Let me speak to him,” the detective blurted and the cop looked at him in slight shock.

“He's not someone that you would want to talk to,” the detective scowled and started to walk out of the room before he stopped and turned on his heel.

“Either you let me talk to him or you don't solve the case.” The cop raised his hands in a sort of surrender before following the detective out of the room. The man was sitting there, leant back in the chair grinning at the detective who just walked in.

“You're not here to bribe me with your looks are you?” the man cooed as the door shut behind the detective.

“Actually, Jack, I'm here to talk to you about the murder of Harold Tassiter.”

“That old bastard? He got what was coming to him.” Jack crossed his arms and he looked down, “I get why I'm here but I didn't kill the guy.” there was a pause as a laugh escaped Jack, “Hell, he's lucky I didn't get to him first.” the detective raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you say that?”

“Didn't you hear me? The guy was an asshole.” 

“That's not a reason to kill someone.”

“It's a common one, though, say, is there a name to match that face?” the detective seemed surprised but he lost it quickly as he sat down in front of Jack.

“I am detective Rhys, and I wasn't let in here to talk about me, I came in here to talk about you.”

“Shouldn't there be a candle light dinner to go along with this then?” Rhys squinted at Jack.

“Tassiter was having second thoughts on promoting you to the new CEO after his retirement...”

“So? It's a job. Being his assistant was a pain in the ass but at least it paid well. I wasn't about to kill for a promotion.” 

“What about your work with him? It sounds like you really don't like the guy.”

“I didn't, I'm sure no one did, the guy was an asshole.” Rhys shifted in his seat.

“Where were you last Saturday night?”

“Oh god, cupcake are we really gonna do this?” Rhys pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, “Alright. Fine, I was at the store stocking up on Icecream.”

“At what time?”

“I don't know, seven maybe?” Jack sighed, “What? Don't think it will check out?”

“The victim's death was around nine.” 

“At that time I was at home.”

“Alone?”

“No, with ten hundred hookers. Of course alone! My girlfriend broke up with me I bought Ice Cream and Channing Tatum movies for Christ's sake!”

“Seems like you have a lot of pent up anger. I wouldn't be surprised if you used it on Tassiter.”

“You guys are really trying to pin this on me, aren't you? Listen. I told you what I knew, the guy was an asshole and had it coming.” Jack stood glaring back at the one sided window, “Sending your prettiest cop isn't going to change anything. I didn't kill Tassiter.” Jack looked to Rhys who was now standing himself.

“I'm with the FBI Jack, and I would advise that you,” Rhys put a hand on Jack's shoulder and suddenly was pinned against the wall. He breathed out with a slight cough the last of his sentence, “tell the truth-”

“Listen sweetcheeks we have a second before those guys rush in here. So I'm going to tell  _ you _ what I know. Tassiter bought bad shit but he never liked to pay up.” the door flung open and two cops came in grabbing Jack by the arms and pulling him off of Rhys who looked shocked, to say the least. “That's all I know cupcake, but hey you should take me up on that dinner!” As he watched Jack get dragged off he saw Jack wink at him. 


	2. It's not a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys takes up the offer of dinner from Jack, but it's not for the reasons you might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there B) Thank you for reading this!! I really like writing this au and I hope you guys love reading it!!

Rhys sat in his office rubbing his shoulder, suddenly a knock on the glass startled him and he looked to Vaughn who was standing outside the glass that separated his office from  the others. “Come in,” he muttered while waving his hand towards himself. The door opened and Vaughn sat down in the chair in front of Rhys’ office. 

“I heard he pinned you to the wall.”

“It was more startling than it was painful,” Rhys said with a sigh and rubbed his shoulder again, “Do you believe him?”

“Guy like that? He's a natural born liar. The aggression tells more stories about his past than you think.” 

“So what? The guy has daddy issues so he kills his boss?” Vaughn shook his head.

“It's not motive to kill his boss but with pent up rage like that-”

“He could do it. I know. I've dealt with killers before but...”

“Not like this one?”

“No not like this one. You would think there would be signs of lying but he did nothing that made him look like he lied.” Rhys rubbed his face and stopped midway then slammed his hand on the table. It startled Vaughn and Rhys gave a smile to him, “You should come with me to interview him.” 

“As much as you might think that's a good idea that's a  _ bad _ idea. Rhys, he showed you signs of aggression from you just touching his shoulder.”

“We'll meet in a public place he wouldn't kill in broad daylight.”

“He's unpredictable and the murder was out of pure anger. Rhys I don't want to interview that guy unless there's a bulletproof glass between us.” Rhys stood and rolled his eyes walking towards the door.

“Fine you wuss. I'll interview him myself.”

“Should I file your murder case now or later then?” Rhys laughed and walked out the office. 

“You doubt me too much Vaughn,” Rhys said to his friend when he had finally caught up with him.

“I don't doubt you I worry about you.” Vaughn scowled when he saw Rhys approach the elevator, “Also you never take my advice,” 

“I take your advice... sometimes.”

“You know one of these days you're gonna get yourself killed Rhys,” Rhys flicked a finger gun to his friend.

“Until then buddy, I got a date to catch.” Rhys got into the elevator and pushed a button for the lobby. “Oh, and tell Yvette I'll need Jack's number.” The door started to close and Vaughn sighed.

“You're crazy you know that?”

“You never let me forget it!” the elevator’s doors closed and Rhys leaned back on the wall. He took in a deep breath and let it out shakily. Vaughn was right if Jack was the killer than this was dangerous, but he really had no other choice. 

When Yvette had finally given Rhys Jack's number  it was around three in the afternoon. Perfect time to call him up and make a dinner date. He looked down to his phone as he got a text.

> Should we track the call? Or maybe even listen in?

Rhys rolled his eyes and texted Yvette back.

_ > No. GOD no, just let me do my thing I'm getting info and when I get that info I'll record the damn thing _

> Someone's feisty :\ Vaughn wants me to trace the call says something about you being way 2 in over ur head n he's right.

_ > You guys are in over your heads. I'm getting this info myself no need to steal the credit. You always do _

Rhys left his texting app and opened his dial pad and typed in Jack's number. It rang about three times before Jack had picked up. “Who the hell is this?” Jack said on the other line with a growl.

“Hello, Jack? This is detective Rhys, from this morning?”

“Ah right that cute cop, what do you want cupcake?"

“I was thinking of starting with dinner. Would five be a good time for you?” There was silence on the other end before a fit of laughter came from Jack.

“Hell cupcake, it's perfect.”

“Alright good, meet me at the Vintage Castle.”

“You have this planned out Rhysie, see I knew you liked me, I'd love to go on a date with you too,”

“This is no way a... just meet me there at five ok?” 

“Will you cuff me if I don't?” Jacked cooed through the receiver and Rhys grunted.

“We'll talk there. I have to go.”

“Well, goodbye cupcake~” 

“Goodbye, Jack.” Rhys ended the call getting some satisfaction from getting the last word and leaned back in his office chair. His phone vibrated and he picked it up with a glare.

> I listened in on the call.

Rhys furrowed his eyebrows with his mouth agape.

> Have fun on ur date 


	3. I swear it's not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys goes on a date with Jack, he still doesn't know if he's lying about Tassiter or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there hows it goin'? good? that's good. Shout out to @5yphrna on tumblr for helping me with this au. [They're a really cool person]

Rhys sat outside the restaurant leaning on a wooden pole as he waited for Jack. Multiple cars had come and went and Rhys was starting to get impatient as he checked his watch. He decided after further nagging from his friends he'd wear something that would compliment his appearance since it was clear Jack liked him. It would just make things easier. He wore a light blue dress shirt with a gray pullover on top and tight jeans. As Yvette had said it showed off his backside. Though they didn't know that Rhys wasn't exactly going on a _date_ . He was getting information... in a less covenant way. He sighed and rubbed his arms looking at the black corvette that had just pulled up. Rhys didn't understand. Of course, Vaughn usually profiled people but Rhys wasn't dumb, and he may have picked up on some things from his friend, but a car like that wasn't one you would usually see at a restaurant like this. Whoever drove that was too rich for this place. The door opened and Jack stepped out pushing up his sleeves on his suit jacket, he closed the door and rubbed back his hair, which gave Rhys time to admire- no he wasn't here to admire a suspect in a _murder_ for Christ's sake he was here to get answers. He shook his head and focused on Jack who was walking over. “You're late,” Rhys said crossing his arms.

“Sorry to keep you waiting for so long sweetheart, got caught up in traffic. Also, my GPS was being a total bitch,” Jack's pitched dropped and he sounded almost generally sorry, “Won't happen again.” Rhys looked off into the distance thinking on if he should shut that down or not. Would there be an again? God what? _No_. This guy is a prime suspect in the Tassiter case. Rhys then scowled and turned towards the entrance to the restaurant.

“Let's just get this over with.”

“You're the one that asked me out remember? I said I was sorry,” Jack grumbled as he walked after Rhys, “So detective... Since I'm getting a bit of a bad vibe from you what is this really about?” Really about? That was simple Rhys knew what it was really about. He was hoping he could be more casual and slip it into their conversation but that didn't seem like it was going to happen.

“The murder of your boss Jack.”

“You still believe that I did that, huh pumpkin. Listen I didn't kill the guy. I wanted too, trust me I really did.” Rhys looked back at Jack who furrowed his eyebrows, “You don't believe me do you? Listen Rhys. I told you back there in that room that I had nothing to do with it. Tassiter fucked up something and someone came after him.” It was possible but Rhys couldn't get enough evidence to pin this on someone else. Plus, Vaughn did say he was a liar. He sighed as he told the person at the small podium his name along with how many people would be sitting at the table. The waiter almost immediately led them off to a table and sat them down. Rhys shuffled in his seat when the waiter had walked off telling them that another person would be with them shortly.

Jack had kept a worried expression, “You still don't believe me do you?”

“I...” Rhys leaned back in his chair with a sigh, “No I don't. I'm sure you could be making this up.” Jack bit his lip and folded his hands putting them on the table.

“I can't go to prison, especially when I haven't done anything.”

“You know they have evidence piling up against you. You're looking more and more like the one that killed Tassiter by the minute.”

“I have a daughter, Rhys and I can't just let her think I messed up this badly. She hardly likes me now anyway. Just... don't let her think her dad is a killer, please Rhys.” this took Rhys off-guard as he unfolded his hands and stared at the table. “Please, I'll help you in whatever way I can just don't let them take me to jail Rhysie,”

“You know who killed Tassiter?”

“I have a few ideas, yeah. I can get you into his old office- well my office now if you need-”

“I'm sure the FBI can get me his records.”

“Not everything, though. Just know I have your back Rhys,” Rhys couldn't believe it when he felt his heart jump.

“Thank you, but I need to know if you're lying,” It was the only thing he could think of at the time. Jack frowned and pulled out his wallet putting it down on the table where a picture of a girl possibly only ten was placed, she was smiling and happy.

“I would do anything for her Rhys, she's my life.” Rhys picked up the wallet and looked at the photo.

“This is your daughter?”

“She's beautiful, isn't she? Has her mother's eyes...” Jack held his head and sighed, “You have to believe me, Rhys, if no one else will you have to." Rhys set down the wallet and looked at Jack. It hurt him but he couldn't do much to help the man's state.

“I'll believe you.” Jack looked up and removed the hand from his face.

“Rhys...” Jack slowly smiled and held his hand out, “Thank you, I'll help anyway I can.”

“Just letting you know you're going to remain the prime suspect until you prove otherwise.”

“Way to ruin the mood cupcake.”

“There was no mood to begin with,” Rhys mumbled and stared at the waiter that was walking over.


	4. keep a close eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets met with an old foe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really invested in writing this au i love it so much! Thank you guys for the kudos!!

“You actually went on a date with him?” Vaughn gasped when Rhys had turned around in his chair to grab the stress ball that was on the shelf behind him.

“I mean it was less of a date and more of a pity party.” Rhys squeezed the ball and turned back to Vaughn, “I got almost no information. It was terrible.” 

“I thought you died or something you didn't respond for three hours,”

“Did I mention he talks  _ a lot _ . Yeah, he couldn't shut up about my ass or his daughter the whole time. He keeps pleading innocent with me.”

“Do you believe him?” Vaughn asked, seeming worried. Rhys looked at the ball in his hand and turned around again.

“I...I don't know...”

“You don't know? What don't you know?” 

“He just doesn't seem like the guy to do that...”

“I profiled him  _ as _ the goddamn killer Rhys.” Rhys squeezed the ball harder.

“Yeah, well maybe you just want it to be him, Vaughn.” Rhys glared at his friend which earned a sigh from the shorter man.

“I'll look over the scene again. I'll profile it again. If that's what you want,” Vaughn got up from the chair, “But if it's Jack I get to say I told you so.”

“If he's not I get to tell you-” Rhys was cut off by Yvette opening the door to his office.

“Rhys you have a visitor,”

“I'm busy,” Rhys said and waved a hand at Vaughn.

“I think your testosterone battles can wait, this is  _ really _ important.” Rhys heard the urgency in her tone and he put the stress ball down. 

“Let them in,” with that Yvette stepped back letting a man in a decked out cop uniform walk in.

“No way...” Vaughn said silently, the person paid no attention to Vaughn as they walked nearer to the desk, which made Rhys stand to confront them immediately. 

“Hello, Rhys.”

“Vazquez,” Rhys started with a glare fixed on him.

“Nice office you got here. Who would have thought the little nerd from Pandora Academy could accomplish this.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Well, we got news of a suspect I could arrest, I was hoping that you would know them,” Vasquez took out a photo and slapped it down on the desk. “His name is Jack,”

“He's  _ your _ suspect? For what?”

“Murder, but I thought you knew that already.” Vasquez pulled out a chair and turned it around before sitting down with his knees on either side of the chair, “See down at the police department we got enough proof to get a warrant for arrest, unfortunately, I need your go ahead.”

“What evidence? There is no way we can place him at the scene of the crime when it happened, and there's no DNA evidence.” Rhys picked up the photo, “Plus, the Tassiter case is  _ mine _ . Assquez, and we can't arrest anyone until we have all the evidence,”

“What more do you need Rhys? The guy had motive, and he had access to Tassiter’s house and office. He didn't even have an alibi. We should get him off the streets make it a safer place,” Rhys stared at the photo of Jack, looking over his features before throwing the photo back on his desk.

“This is my case. I decide who is guilty or not until I get more evidence Jack stays in his house.” Vasquez and Rhys glared at each other the tension rising in the room.

“Fine. I'm only agreeing because I'm required by law too.” Vasquez got up from the chair and walked out of the room grumbling to himself.

“Rhys... What the hell was that?” Yvette said from the doorway looking in at Vaughn's shocked face and Rhys’ worried one. 

“I need to talk to Jack,”

“We have nothing to order him here for, there is no way he'll just show up-”

“He'll do it. I know he will,”

“You know he will? You barely know the guy!” Yvette now stepped in shutting the door behind her.

“She's right Rhys you have no idea if he'll show,” Vaughn walked to Rhys and put a hand on his shoulder, “Plus with Vasquez chewing at the case too you'll have to try harder to even get him in here.” Rhys looked to Vaughn in thought. It took almost a minute before he got an idea, but when he did it was like millions of lightbulbs turning on at once. He swiftly took out his phone and started to type.

> _ Hey Jack, I was thinking of redoing that dinner. My place @7? _

> u had me at hey jack, sounds good cupcake ;P

Rhys looked up to his friends, “We don't speak a word of this to anyone,” he said quickly before putting his phone back in his pocket, “But... I'm going to need another date outfit.” Yvette and Vaughn both looked shocked then as Rhys sat in his chair. 

“Did you really just do that?”

“I had no choice,” Rhys mumbled and rubbed his temple, “This is going to be a long night.”


	5. a dip in cold water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tries his best to get something out of Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know my summaries sound good for like the first chapter than turn to click bait. I do that for all my fics it's terrible lmao, @5phyrna is a huge help!! [and also my beta for most of my fics lmao]

Rhys paced around his house and felt the wire in his sweater. He agreed to be wired up if only Yvette and Vaughn listened in. If he could just get something that either proved Jack innocent or guilty then he could get away from this crazy case. The doorbell rang and Rhys finally stopped pacing as he made his way to the door and opened it to see Jack leaning outside of it with a grin.

“Your house looks humble,” Jack commented as Rhys stepped aside to let him in.

“Was that sarcasm?” Rhys shut the door after Jack walked in and watched him look around the room.

“No, not really. Your house seriously feels like a home.”

“Uh... Thanks,” Rhys moved towards the kitchen, “I’m sorry I didn’t really cook anything good, I didn’t have much time, you know with work and all.” Rhys sighed and rubbed his face, and turned back to see Jack watching him.

“Work messing with you kid? I would imagine, being in this case and all.”

“Yeah, you know you’re still the prime suspect? I mean...” Rhys rubbed his arms, “You know what sucks is I really want to think it’s not you,”

“It’s not, didn’t you hear me before? Rhys, you still think it’s me? Really?”

“I mean I don’t-... I don’t want to but now the chief of police is going to arrest you for the murder of Tassiter.”

“The chief of police?”

“Vasquez, we were classmates. A long time ago when I was going to be a cop.”

“Vasquez?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said Jack, he’s the chief of police and came into my office today. I really don’t want to do this but the only reason I made you come here is because... well,” Rhys took in a deep breath and let his arms fall to his sides and looked Jack in his eyes, “I need proof you didn’t do it or you’re going to jail.”

“Jail?”

“Well prison really,” Rhys turned again and took in another deep breath, “Sit down on the couch and we’ll talk.”

“I think I’m fine standing, Rhys.” Jack crossed his arms, “Is this really the only reason you called me here? ‘Cause some scum dog cop walked into your office and told you he was going to arrest me? I’m flattered you care enough to make me come to your house for that but you heard what I said, you know I didn’t do it.”

“Jack this is serious, if you don’t cooperate with me then who knows what will happen, I mean I do know what’s going to happen but that’s not the point- I-I...I need answers damn it! Straight answers! I need proof you didn’t shoot Tassiter in the head!”

“You want proof? Fine. There should be proof I didn’t do _shit_ in my house.”

“Then let’s go I’ll get my keys and-”

“No.”

“No? Seriously you’re going to stop cooperating right now when it’s crucial to whether you go to prison or not?!”

“I’m not stopping anything. I’m saying tonight you said we were going to redo that dinner. So that’s what we’re going to do, and we’re going to _stop_ talking about Tassiter and his death for the rest of the night.” Rhys stood in shock and swallowed his throat feeling dry, “Ok Rhys?” Jack finished and that’s when Rhys saw he was up against a wall, figuratively and literally, Jack caging him in with his body. Jack moved one of his hands and placed it on Rhys’ chest. “Don’t worry, you folks at the FBI, listening in on this tiny little conversation, Rhys is safe.” He flashed his eyes down at Rhys’ sweater then up into Rhys’ eyes, “We’re going to have a nice little dinner than good ol’ Jackie here is going to go home. Then tomorrow morning I’m going to be in his office, and I’m going to let you _nice_ asshats there search my house and my body.” Jack moved his hand under Rhys’ shirt making him gulp and he tugged the wire, “I have nothing to hide.” He whispered near Rhys’ neck and tugged the wire down, making the mic fall by Rhys’ feet. “Now, Rhys, let’s go have dinner.” Jack stepped back finally letting Rhys have his own space, which he needed after that. Jack let on an almost gentle smile, “Come on sweet cheeks I’m starving, what did you say you made again?” Jack let himself into the kitchen and Rhys felt around for his phone, throwing the wiring device to the floor.

> _He knew! How did he know?! How?!!_

> Calm down Rhys r u ok? Did he hurt you?

Rhys took in a few sharp breaths.

> _No, no he didn’t hurt me. I was just scared. How did he know I was wired?_

> Maybe we didn’t hide it well enough?

> _Vaughn made sure no one could tell though._

> **Just stay safe and text us everything.**

> What Vaughn said

> _Wow like I wasn’t going to do this already. I’ll text you after, he already knew about the wire, he’ll know about this too._

“Hey, Rhys, instead of updating your facebook status and texting your girlfriends why don’t you come in here?” Jack called from the kitchen and Rhys could hear the fridge opening, “Wow this is bare, kitten I thought you’d have more food than this.” Jack shut the door to the fridge as Rhys walked in. “You didn’t even cook anything, foreshame Rhys, foreshame.” Jack started to look through the cupboards and pulled down a pot and put it on Rhys’ stove. “I can’t believe you wired yourself, I thought you believed me cupcake.”

“I just wanted proof,” Rhys said, his voice small and breathy. Jack stopped in his tracks and put down the pasta he was holding.

“Rhys? Come here.” He waved his hand, and scared of disagreeing, Rhys did as he was told and walked over looking to the ground. Jack grabbed Rhys gently by the chin and made him look up to him. “I’m sorry that I had to do it like that,” Jack leaned in and kissed Rhys on the cheek, “Kinda pisses me off you didn’t trust my word, though.” Rhys rubbed his arm and backed away from Jack.

“I want to...” He whispered and wiped his face not looking at Jack. Jack stood still and watched Rhys, clearing his throat and opening up the pasta box.


	6. get your gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like Jack said, he would be in Rhys' office in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments- I love hearing your feedback!! Again, like always I want to thank my friend for helping me with this! [They're actually studying forensics!!] So you can imagine how much this helps me haha Thanks to @5phyrna on tumblr and I'm @jaych1r1 on tumblr!!

Rhys walked up to his office and looked through the glass seeing someone sitting at his desk, in his chair, he scoffed and opened the door. “Can I help you?” he announced his arrival as he walked in, clearly annoyed. 

“Forget your morning coffee darling?” Jack cooed as he spun around in the chair. 

“Jack? Who- Who let you in here?”

“Uhh well...” Jack stood up from the chair and played with the stress ball. “I was going to say myself but let's be honest that vixen downstairs let me in,” Jack sat on Rhys’ desk and smirked at him, “What's with the look cupcake? You surprised to see me?”

“Not totally.” Rhys took his seat at his desk and turned on his computer, “Are they searching your house?”

“I told them they could, just like I'm going to tell you that you can strip search me.”

“I won't find anything.” Rhys commented as he put in his password and looked to Jack, “Why are you smiling?”

“You really don't think you'll find something on me? I got a lot of  _ big _ surprises,”

“That's a job for someone else,”

“Jeez your words sting cupcake,” Jack mumbled and jumped off the desk walking behind Rhys, moving his face by Rhys’ neck. “Come on I'll be good,”

“Jack what are you- oh!” Rhys got spun in the chair with Jack over him and caging him in the chair, “Jack it's not my job to do str-...” Rhys went quiet as he thought it over and his face scrunched up in slight disgust. “Here? This is an office- with a glass door and windows to the cubicles- I wouldn't do that even if I was interested.” Jack huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Worth a try.” Jack backed away from the seat as the door opened.

“I hope I wasn't interrupting anything,” Vaughn said and walked to the desk, setting down the files he had in his arms. 

“No, not at all Vaughn.” Rhys turned around and gave his friend a smile, “What's this?”

“Well this,” Vaughn pointed at a larger folder, “is paperwork- and this,” he picked up a small folder and held it out to Rhys, “Is everything we have against Jack. Also, a list of all the incriminating things found in Jack's home.”

“A .44 cal?” Rhys said looking through the list, “Only one thing pertains to the case and that's the office key to the Hyperion CEO's office.”

“exactly my point, he's...” 

“Wait...” Jack said stopping Vaughn in his tracks Vaughn and Rhys both looked to Jack who also seemed a bit surprised. “I don't have a gun,” Jack said crossing his arms, “I mean I used too. All licensed too so don't get your panties in a knot, but I went to get it renewed and it had a mental check and well...” Jack went silent, “I was fucked in the head. Being betrayed by everyone you love can do that to you.” Vaughn sat down and kept his mouth shut looking from Jack to Rhys.

“Like... you asked... we ran a scan on Jack and the only thing that comes up is drug dealing in the 90’s.” 

“Ahh, I remember that. Fun times. Got caught and had a patrol officer for a long time. Course Dad bailed me out with the whole I don't want my son to be a drug dealer crap, mom and grandma beat the shit outta me. You know, like mother like daughter.” Rhys raised an eyebrow at Jack when he leaned back a bit, his head tilted towards the ceiling. “Yeah... fun times.”

“Did you trace the gun?”

“The serial number was carved out.” Rhys took in an inhale of breath.

“No... that means...” 

“Yeah I'm afraid so...” Vaughn leaned back in his chair, “We'll need to interview Jack again.”

“Excuse me?” Jack said with a scowl first at Vaughn than Rhys, “What does he mean? I told you I don't own that gun. I didn't even know I had one in my house until-”

“Rhys? Vaughn? It's important,” all three of them looked to Yvette who just entered.

“great now  _ who _ is this broad?”

“The gun found in Jack's house is the same one that killed Harold Tassiter.”


	7. It's a matter of belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out Rhys isn't the only one who will be asking questions around here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, guess who found out a bit of a schedule? this guy!! Anyway, I'll be updating this from Monday through Thursday, giving my other fics time to update on the weekends. Also, thank you guys so much for sticking around!!

”Detective Rhys?” A woman walked into the small room as Rhys was watching Vaughn talk to Jack, a hand over his mouth. He looked at her and removed his hand with a smile.

“That's me,” she stuck out her hand to Rhys.

“My name is Sasha, I'm the ballistics expert assigned to this case,” Rhys took her hand and shook it.

“Well, welcome to this hellhole of a case then.” Rhys and Sasha turned to the window and Rhys sighed softly biting his thumb.

“That’s the guy that owned the gun?”

“We’re not sure who owns it. It seems to be a gang weapon, so anyone could have used it,” Rhys looked to the cop who was listening in on the conversation that Vaughn and Jack were having, then back to Sasha, “He is the prime suspect, though.”

“You think that guy could be in a gang?”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he was the leader of one,” Rhys whispered as he saw Vaughn get up and walk out, obviously mad, Rhys turned to the cop, “What did Jack say?” The cop was about to answer when Vaughn opened the door.

“Rhys!”

“W-What?” Rhys looked at his shorter friend with wide eyes.

“We need to talk. _Now_.” Vaughn walked out of the room and Rhys quickly excused himself and followed his friend out. Vaughn had waited until the door shut and he bit his nail looking at Rhys. “How do you deal with that? I have not seen you lash out once and he's so...”

“Frustrating?”

“Yeah!” Vaughn rubbed his face and sighed, “He's hard to read like he's not letting me read him. Also, he keeps asking for you,” Vaughn grabbed onto Rhys’ shoulder, “He said you kissed him.”

“Did not!” Rhys gasped out like a little kid being accused of something, Vaughn raised an eyebrow but dropped it.

“I can never tell when he's lying or not. He's a natural born liar.” Rhys nodded and moved making his friends arms fall.

“Let's interview him together,”

“Not happening. I'm done with that guy, I'll be in the other room, away from _him_.” Vaughn walked back into the room leaving Rhys by himself, he knew he had no other choice so he walked in.

“Rhysie! See I knew that could get us together.”

“Jack.” Rhys said with a scowl and sat down in front of Jack, his arms folded, “I thought you said you wouldn't lie.”

“To you,” Jack scoffed and looked back at the one sided window, “Not to Mr. Shrinky pants in there. Tell him I did see a therapist by the way, and it did _not_ help.”

“A therapist for what?”

“Borderline Personality Disorder, duh dum dum. Even your shrink friend knew that one. So anyway cupcake what are you going to ‘interview' me about? Hmm? Same thing?”

“Yes, the same thing! They found a goddamn gun in your house!”

“Well, it's not mine, unlike some people I've been trying to make my life better. You know gave up on crack and what not, still drink a lot, which will be easier now that I'm CEO.”

“Jack!” Rhys slammed his hand on the desk “This is no time to play games you had the gun in possession and it was the same one that _killed_ Tassiter.”

“I'm telling you, Rhys, it's not mine. I don't even know what it looks like.” Jack leaned back in his chair, “I know you guys want to pin it on me and I know I'm who everyone is thinking who killed him, but Rhysie I know that you _know_ it wasn't me.” Rhys bit his lip and chewed it for a second, closing his eyes he took a deep breath.

“I'm sorry Jack, but I can't believe you.” Jack leaned forward with wide eyes that turned into a scowl.

“Rhys don't let their wrong thinking muster up yours. You know it wasn't me I know you do.” Rhys stood from his chair and looked back to the window, he then looked down to the floor as he begun to walk out of the room. “Hey! Hey don't you leave!” the door shut just as Jack got up.

Rhys took a few more deep breaths as he leaned against the door. “Hello, _Rhys_.” As he looked up he was met with the face of Vasquez. “Heard from the little audience that you need a hand with Jack.”

“Why are you here?” Rhys snarled slightly fixing his posture.

“Someone's _happy_ to see me. I'm here because I'm the one that found the gun.” Vasquez leaned in such a way to show his badge, “I thought it would only be right for us _both_ to interview him,” Rhys crossed his arms, standing in the way of the door, “like old times.”

“I don't have a choice do I?” Rhys asked an eyebrow raised.

“No you don't,  that is if you _want_ to catch the killer.”


	8. Well, now that you've got your gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez helps Rhys get the answers out of Jack, which fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of an ableist thing from Vasquez in this chapter so,, anyway  
> I've got an idea of where this is heading and ideas for future chapter titles which is always a plus ayy, as always a shoutout to my bro @5hpyrna on tumblr!!!

Jack sat up straight as the two walked in. The man in front with black hair and a puffy beard moved aside to show Rhys, who seemed disgusted about something. “Jack, I've heard a lot about you, mostly from the case. I'd say this is a rather impressive one seeing as someone like you would keep a gang weapon tucked away inside your house.” Jack recognized that voice from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. He looked back on his memory the man's face and voice passing through his thoughts before he finally remembered.

“Jack, this is Va-”

“Wallet head!” Jack exclaimed sending a look of terror on Vasquez’s face and a look of shock on Rhys’ “Long time no see pal where have you been?”

“How dare you disrespect me, the chief of police like that?!” Vasquez’s voice broke for a second and Jack could see Rhys’ mouth twitch up into a small smile like he was trying not to laugh.

“Oh come on you don't remember me? Oh, Rhysie you would have _loved_ to see this guy back in his-” Jack stopped when he noticed the smile had faded from Rhys’ face and he had looked away. This turned Jack’s attention to Vasquez, “Chief of police?”

“That's right, and I see you and Rhys are well acquainted too.”

“Jack, this is Vasquez,” Rhys said nodding his head to the police officer who snorted and folded his arms glaring holes into Jack, “Or Wallet Head as you know him.” Rhys' smile was back and Jack preferred that look. Jack leant himself near Rhys to stare at him a little more but Vasquez got in the way.

“If you don't mind, _Jack_ , we need to ask you a few questions,”

“Only if Rhys sits by me,” Rhys shook his head and huffed.

“If it's all the same to you I'm not going to sit by anyone.”

“Come on detective, we need answers don't we?” Vasquez had been staring at Rhys in the eyes the entire time and Rhys seemed uncomfortable as he shifted and rubbed the back of his head. Jack let out a growl and snapped his fingers near Vasquez.

“Hey! Implants- if Rhys doesn't want to sit that's fine, I'd rather him be comfortable then be some ploy to get me to talk.” Jack glared at the police officer when he turned to meet Jack's gaze.

“You seem really protective of Rhys,”

“You seem really in on everyone's business but I'm not saying anything,” Jack growled back leaning a little bit over the table, a failed intimidation really. Rhys shook his head and looked back at the one sided window taking in the reflections on the glass, Jack staring at him beyond Vasquez and the way Jack's face always relaxed when he- Jesus he was doing it again, thinking about a more than likely murder that was, like, really _hot_ and totally into him and- Damn it again?! Rhys shook his head and switched his gaze back on the ground. “The point is, Rhys believes me,” Jack said watching his every move.

“Well, Rhys isn't the best on picking a side now, is he? Belief won't get you anywhere near catching a killer,” Vasquez stood making Rhys’ mind and eyes just to what he was doing, “We know what happened to Tassiter, Jack just give us what we need to convict you.” Vasquez seemed to snarl at Jack who wasn't very happy looking himself.

“Like I've told you before I didn't do _shit_.”

“Don't make this harder on yourself Jack.”

“You know I just figured something out, _you_ _did it_. You killed my boss!” Jack pointed at Vasquez who eyes had widened, “ You _fucking_ coward- I should thank you, though, shouldn't I? He would have given my promotion to someone else, but he didn't because he's dead,” Jack stood, putting his hand up as if to hit and had shoved the table forward with the force of his weight. “He didn't pay up because the company was going to shit and you killed him before he could-”

“Shut up!” Vasquez drew his gun on Jack making Jack stumble backwards and Rhys rush forward but got stopped by Jack looking to him, putting a hand out as if to stop him if Rhys was to rush to his side.

“What? Are you going to shoot me too? End my life the same way?” Jack pushed on with a snarl. Vasquez looked at Rhys, then the gun before putting it back.

“Sorry, sorry he's just...” Vasquez glared at Jack, “His crazy rubs off on people,”

“Oh, so that's your excuse for pulling a gun on me?” Jack was quiet but the room heard him.

“I think it's best you leave officer,” Rhys said quietly straightening himself up.

“I had to get back to the station anyway.” There was a pause in the room as Vasquez walked out. Rhys stood still watching the door.

“He... pulled a gun on you,” Rhys whispered, his palms starting to get clammy and his face paling.

“Don't worry babe he didn't shoot.” Jack sat down again and Rhys turned to him.

“You... can go home, we have extra interviews to do.” Jack raised an eyebrow at Rhys but it lowered when he smirked.

“Thanks, sweetheart, for believing me, but I wouldn't stick around this case if I were you. It's going to get ugly.” Jack walked past Rhys, giving a gentle touch to his lower back and rubbed for a second before leaving, which left Rhys going from pale to red.


	9. It's much harder now the police have come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from Rhys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this because its really fun to write!! Thank you for the comments and kudos!! I love reading what you guys think of this :D

Rhys leaned against the counter top in his home, rubbing his face trying to get the thoughts of what happened today out of his head. He was conflicted on who to believe or who not to believe, Jack or literally everyone else? Rhys groaned frustrated and held his head, it felt like years since he had a case this stressful. it's really not like he had a choice, Jack did have the gun that killed Tassiter, not only that he had motive, he was clearly the one that killed him. Yet... Rhys grabbed his keys and his phone quickly dialing Jack. It rang three times before Jack had picked up a bit confused, “Hey Rhysie- something wrong?”

“I need your address,”

“You going to search me too? Jesus can't get a break can I?”

“Just give me your address,” Rhys hissed jumping into his car and starting it up.

“Alright, Alright calm down Rhys. I'll text it to you how about that?” Rhys didn't let Jack get another word in as he hung up and drove out of his driveway, receiving the text in less than a minute after a call and plugged it into the GPS. It wasn't a long drive, Rhys tried his best not to think as he clutched onto the steering wheel. He parked the car outside of Jack's house, which was huge, then again Jack was just recently the CEO of Hyperion. Rhys shut down his car and got out in a hurry, not bothering to listen to the clicking noise of it cooling down as he ran up to the door and knocked on it twice. Jack had opened the door just as the third knock hit, he looked at Rhys sort of confused as the detective stepped in and walked past him.

“Way to make yourself at home huh?” Jack asked as he shut the door and watched as Rhys walked up the stairs, “Not even a hello?” he called up before chasing after him. Rhys fumbled around the upstairs looking for the right room, he knew it was here somewhere, where they had found the gun, where Jack “hid” it. Rhys opened the door to an extra room his heart dropping.

“Rhys are you alright?” Jack was walking up behind him looking into the empty room, “Oh... yeah this is well... my daughter's room, I left it the way she did.”

“Jack i-” Rhys went quiet and rubbed his face again, leaning back only to have his back meet Jack's chest. “This is where they said they found the gun,” Rhys turned to Jack, backing up with the turn, “Why?”

“Why what Rhys?”

“Why did you do it? It wasn't just for a promotion was it?”

“I didn't do it, Rhys.” Jack let out a frustrated sigh as he went for the door to the room and closed it, then walked down the stairs making Rhys follow after him.

“You keep saying that but I can't prove otherwise, everything- _everyone_ thinks you did it, how do I disprove that when no one else is a suspect? You're the prime suspect for a reason, Jack!”

“You want a new suspect? Then how about that faker chief?”

“I-I just can't make him a suspect because you want me too!” Jack stopped in his tracks and massaged his hand before turning to Rhys, looking over his features, his mouth pulled into a frown and his eyes watering slightly.

“Vasquez isn't who you think he is Rhys, if you need something to help you get him behind bars then how about this; he's a real big time drug dealer. I used to know him in high school. He joined a gang and I stopped talking to him.” Rhys’ mouth was agape and when Jack stepped forward Rhys shut his mouth.

“You're not lying are you?” Rhys stepped back to keep distance between the two.

“I'm not, you need to believe me, Rhys,” Jack whispered and reached a hand forward and fixed a stray hair on Rhys’ head before running his hand down his cheek. “You do don't you?” Rhys looked down, his mind going everywhere. _How could he?_ How could he believe Jack? Jack softly held Rhys’ chin and made Rhys shift his gaze to him as he titled Rhys’ face up. “You're my only chance here Rhys, you know how I feel about this,” Rhys shook his head and walked back away from Jack.

“Everyone is against me for believing you. I can't do this.”

“Rhys...”

“I can't put the chief of police as a suspect on just your word,” Rhys whispered and rubbed his arms looking down, “No one will take that seriously, they'll just say-”

“That I'm lying? Trust me I've been there _plenty_ of times.”

“I need something to tie him to the scene or something just...” Rhys took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

“We'll look for something, I can help you,”

“It'll only make things worse,”

“You aren't very optimistic right now are you?” Jack let a soft laugh escaped him as he moved closer, the action getting cut off by a loud knock on the door and a more than familiar voice.

“Police open up!”


	10. I’ll shoot him now if it’s what you ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooh boy I've been waiting to write this chapter for such a long time,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where that violence warning comes in buddies so get yaself ready. Thanks for for reading!! You guys are awesome ('w'  
> I can also be found on tumblr @jaych1r1 and my friend that's helped me write this is @5phyrna

“Hide,” Jack whispered quickly and turned Rhys around pushing him near the stairs, “Go,  _ now _ .”

“No! Why would I do that?! I'm not going to hide!” Rhys retorted and backed away from Jack crossing his arms, “If you didn't realize I'm from the FBI, just open the door casually and-”

“Hide!” Jack growled loudly pushing Rhys near a bathroom downstairs instead. Rhys did as told but kept the door open just enough to peek out. 

“Police! You have til the count of-”

“God, can you give a man a minute? So demanding.” Jack opened the door and grinned at whoever was outside, Rhys couldn't exactly see who was outside. Jack stepped back and his grin dropped, “I knew this would happen. You were always the easiest to read. So what was it? Meth? Weed? Probably some cocaine the good shit huh?” 

“Shut up! I hate that stupid mouth you have on you,” Rhys looked at Jack who was now holding his cheek, probably from being hit with a butt of a pistol that he could now see was pointed in Jack's face.

“Awh come on, I used to be your mentor.” Jack crossed his arms, “Guess all that common sense ran away with that hair amirite?” another hit to the face which made Jack back up and cling to his face letting out a hiss. He let out a laugh shortly after rubbing his jaw, “Listen, it's not my fault you suck at hiding things Vasquez,”

“Suck at hiding things? I'll have you know I made a whole state think you killed Tassiter, and you know what? Rhys is getting in the way of my freedom,” Jack shook his head and stepped forward, which made Vasquez falter and hold the gun lower so that Jack pressed his chest right against it. 

“Are you threatening Rhys?” Jack had squinted at the smaller man and stepped back for a second, “Don't tell me that was what that was Vasquez,” 

“Why? You going to try to kill me, Jack?”

“Haven't you heard? I supposedly killed Tassiter,” Jack sneered, “I may not have a gun but hurt Rhys and I will  _ kill _ you. Do you understand Implants?”

“You stopped scaring me when I passed you up on the food chain.” Vasquez cocked the gun and glared into Jack's eyes.

“So you are going to shoot me. What are you going to say? That I got in a fight with you? I haven't touched you.”

“I'll make it look like you did,” 

“Yeah, that's going to work,” Jack scoffed and turned around to walk more into his house when he felt a kick to his back that made him crumple over and hisses in pain. Rhys’ eyes got wide as he saw Vasquez hold the gun to the back of Jack's head.

“I'm tired of this goose chase, when I get back I'll be a hero for killing you.” Vasquez pushed the gun more to Jack's head making the man visibly wince. 

“No you won't, you'll just be a murder,  _ oh wait _ , you already are!” Jack turned himself and Vasquez shot, missing Jack’s head and instead hitting his arm. Blood spilled on the floor as Jack cried out and gripped onto his arm covering the bullet wound, blood running over his fingers as he tried desperately to stop it. Rhys gasped out and held a hand over his mouth trying to think of what to do, really there was almost nothing he could do, but if he didn't do something he might get Jack killed. That's when he thought of it, his gun, along with handcuffs since he was still in his work uniform. He could arrest Vasquez, quickly he checked his jacket, grabbing out his glock and pushed the door open to point it at Vasquez who was getting ready to fire another round into Jack. 

“Dr-Drop your weapon!” Rhys yelled making Vasquez freeze. Jack looked petrified along with Vasquez who had now looked to Rhys, “You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Jack and the murder of Harold Tassiter!”


	11. But if you just take off your mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tries to arrest Vasquez for what he did but then again nothing ever goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've been listening to two songs that really helps set the mood for this fic and they are: Robbers by the 1975 and If I Believe You by the 1975 [I mean where else do you think I got that title] You don't have to listen to them but just know it's the mood of this whole fic haha

Rhys was shaking, staring right into Vasquez’s eyes, holding the gun tightly in his hand, “Put... put down the weapon.”

“You were here? What are you his boyfriend or something? You know what  _ he _ did to Tassiter!”

“I said,  _ drop your weapon _ .” Rhys stepped closer his finger lightly around the trigger. Vasquez let out a growl and quickly shifted his aim towards Rhys, and Rhys’ eyes went wide with fear.

“What's wrong detective? Never had a gun pointed at you?”

“I have just not by another cop. What do you think you're doing Vasquez? Didn't your training mean anything?”

“I only trained as a police officer to get a way to cover up what I do, which you'll never find out about.” Vasquez cocked the gun again and it felt like everything had gone in slow motion as Rhys saw Vasquez pull the trigger. Rhys fell to the ground feeling heavier than before and looked to his shirt that now had blood on it, it dripping down onto the ground around him and... onto him? He shook his head to clear the ringing as he looked to Jack over him, his face a mess with cuts and possible bruises, his arm bleeding and his side- Rhys pieced together what had happened as his eyes went wide.

“Jack?!”

“I saved your life kiddo, you owe me,” Jack tried to laugh but instead coughed holding a hand over his mouth.

“Oh god are you ok?” Rhys tried to push up Jack into a seating position, making him barely miss another bullet. Rhys spun his head towards Vasquez and held up his gun his hands becoming wobbly as he tried to aim, he closed his eyes and felt hands wrap around his, steadying the gun and fired, Rhys almost couldn't hear the scream over the ringing in his ears as he opened his eyes to see Vasquez clutching his hand, the gun on the floor. Rhys would have almost dropped his if Jack hadn't been holding his hands over it. Jack took the gun out of Rhys’ hand and stumbled to stand up, holding onto his arm again.

“You shot me!” Vasquez yelled, starting to laugh, which was odd, “Now I'll have an even more believable story.” Rhys saw Vasquez try to grab his gun, and he rushed over grabbing the pistol just in time and rushed the butt of the pistol upwards and hit Vasquez in the nose making him grab onto it and tumble back. Rhys aimed the gun at Vasquez and looked to Jack.

“Run!” Rhys blurted and Jack froze.

“What? No, I'm not going to-”

“Run or I'll-I'll...” Jack looked worried as he stepped towards Rhys and grabbed at his jacket pulling out the handcuffs that were on Rhys.

“Tie him up and we can both get the hell out of here,” Jack looked to Vasquez who was still holding his nose. Rhys grabbed the handcuffs and Jack held the gun to Vasquez’ head as Rhys handcuffed him. “Good now let's both run,” Rhys opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by police sirens. Jack looked into Rhys’ eyes trying to plead for Rhys to come with.

“I can't, you have to go alone,” Rhys whispered and saw Jack furrow his eyebrows. 

“No, I'm not doing that,”

“You're wanted for murder still Jack, I'm not having them catch you,” Rhys sighed, “You'll be ok with your injuries right?” Jack pulled Rhys close for a second, ignoring the scoff from Vasquez. 

“A couple bullets never stopped ol’ Jack.” Rhys softly laughed. 

“I highly doubt you've done this before.”

“You're saying that like you have,” Rhys looked at Jack when he finally noticed how close he was.

“Jack you have to go,”

“I know, I'm sorry Rhys.” Jack leaned himself toward Rhys a little more as his lips met Rhys’ but were broken apart in a split second as Jack turned to run towards the back door.

“You two are disgusting,” Vasquez spat and Rhys shook out of his shock as he sneered at Vasquez and kicked him making him fall to his side.

“Shut up.”


	12. You'll find out everything's gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys is kinda unlucky. Like super unlucky... the most unlucky dude on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you guys like this- and I love reading your comments it really makes my day- I might not respond because I'm the shyest person alive but,, Just know I read all of them :D Although hit me up for chatting [about anything maybe even fics] on tumblr @jaych1r1 and thanks to my friend @5phyrna who I will not stop talking about til the day i die

Rhys kept the gun pointed at Vasquez’ head when another cop had run in, their eyes wide.

“Drop your- Detective?” Rhys looked to the person who lowered their gun a little. “What happened- Why- Why is he?” Rhys snapped his gaze back to Vasquez.

“He tried to mur-”

“Rhys went crazy! He's in love with that psychopathic murder! I came here to arrest him and Rhys shot me!” Rhys’ eyes widened as he saw the officer put his gun back up to aim it at Rhys.

“Alright detective put the weapon down slowly,”

“You can't be fucking serious,” Rhys ground his teeth and turned his body to the officer, “You seriously believe that I would-”

“They kissed! They're obviously working together to make sure that _Jack_ doesn't pay for his crimes!”

“I am _not_ helping Jack,”

“You told him to run!”

“Did not!” Rhys yelled throwing the gun at Vasquez but missing.

“See! He's aggressive towards me because I tried to arrest Jack!”

“Where is Jack, Rhys?” the officer interrupted the fight between the two. Rhys froze in his spot as he tried to think, he couldn't just say what he _had_ said to Jack and have Vasquez’ story be _more_ believable.

“I... don't know,” he answered, which was true, he didn't know where Jack was. “I saw him run but I didn't tell him to.” Rhys kept himself straight and backed away from Vasquez. “Vasquez tried to kill Jack, and I stopped him from doing so.” the officer walked closer to Rhys.

“Will I have to force you to come with me, Detective?”

“No. I will comply, get a doctor for Vasquez too.” Rhys held out his wrists for the officer and he felt the cold metal if cuffs go around his hand. The officer led Rhys out to the police car and let him get in as he shut the door.

“Hold tight Rhys, I got to go get Vasquez.” the officer patted the police car and Rhys leaned back on the uncomfortable plastic seats and sighed. He turned his head to look at Vasquez and the officer walking out of the house, Vasquez’ hands were free and he was handed back his gun _great_. Rhys’ mind went elsewhere as he thought about Jack, who had kissed him. Rhys felt his face drain of color and his eyes widen. Oh _my god_ , Jack _kissed_ him. Of course, Rhys had had Jack kiss him on the cheek before but not the lips. He grumbled to himself as he shook away his thoughts. It was too quick to even be enjoyed, just a peck. _Merely_ a peck and here he was thinking about such a thing as that.

“You're not trying to escape are you?” the officer's voice finally snapped him from his thoughts.

“No, I'm just thinking,” Rhys mumbled keeping his eyes down. “Where's Vasquez?”

“He left to get himself patched up. I thought he would have been worse the way he was yelling,” the officer started up the car, “Sorry about having to do this to you,”

“It's fine,” Rhys whispered trying to make his feet comfortable.

“Why did you shoot him? I'm sure there's more to it, you do have blood _all_ over you.”

“He shot Jack. Twice. I had to do something,”

“Jack got away with two bullets in him?” the officer whistled, “I know I wouldn't be able to do that.”

“I'm sure you could,” Rhys smiled when he saw the officer turn around, “You're way more muscular than him. I'm sure you could,”

“Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a vague threat,” the officer softly laughed when Rhys looked worried.

“I didn’t mean it like that I just-”

“Don’t worry, I got it.” The officer turned his rearview mirror to Rhys and smiled slightly, “So this Jack, he’s the one that killed Tassiter?”

“No- I mean...” Rhys sighed, “That’s what people think but no...” The car started to move and the officer sighed.

“So what chief said was true huh?”

“Not at all! I’m not with Jack and I’m _not_ helping him. I’m going in on this case with no biases.” Rhys looked down at his hands, “I’m trying to make sure no stone goes unturned,”

“That’s very noble of you, but what if it is Jack?”

“It’s not,” Rhys whispered.


	13. We'll give you one more fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are still going wrong,, woops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!! Thanks for the comments and kudos!!

Rhys sat looking at the other people around him, most of them drunks who were probably pulled over for duis and from the yelling he could tell one domestic violence case. It  _ really _ sucked he was now sitting here with all of these minor criminals. This must have been how Jack felt when brought in to be interrogated... twice. Crap, Rhys really regretted that now, he should have believed Jack. Though he can see why he didn't. He leant back in the chair just enough to see the officer talking to someone who was-  _ oh shit _ . Rhys quickly straightened himself up when he saw the broad man approaching. “Rhys, we need to talk,”

“D-Director Roland, what are you doing here?” Rhys asked nervously pulling up his cuffed hands in a failed attempt to smooth his hair back.

“I'm here because you shot the chief of police.” Roland's voice was monotone as he looked down to Rhys, “You don't need to fill me in on the details, officer Axton told me everything.” Rhys sighed, defeated. 

“He shot Jack...”

“I know, I also know Jack was unarmed at the time. The same as I know you are unarmed,” Rhys gave Roland a questioning look. Oh. Now he remembered, he gave the gun to Jack... well much less give than he dropped it and Jack so happened to be close enough to pick it up.

“Jack took the gun sir, I didn't give it to him,”

“I wasn't implying that you did. Now, I'd hate to do this here but I'm going to need your badge.”

“M-My badge?”

“You assaulted an officer Rhys, this from all else of what I could do is the easiest for you.” Rhys simply nodded and nodded to his jacket.

“It's in there my hands are kind of-” he jiggled the cuffs.

“Of course,” Roland had walked away for a minute leaving Rhys with his thoughts. It was probably both a good and bad thing that Jack had his gun, although it was mostly bad for Rhys he could live with it... for now. Roland walked back over and undid the cuffs on Rhys’ wrists, letting him rub them before giving Roland his badge. “I'm sure you know this means you're off the case,”

“Yeah... I'm aware, thank you, Director.”

“...Fiona will be taking your spot,”

“What?!” Rhys was standing now, with a shocked expression. 

“I would advise you go home Rhys, thank you for your contribution to the Tassiter case,” With that Roland had walked away, leaving Rhys with only one choice, to... well go home. He cursed to himself as he waited for a cab, which was fine until it started raining. He was sure he would catch a cold by the time a cab did show up, or he'd be freezing to death. Probably didn't help when he got in the cab and saw the poor man's horrified face from seeing Rhys’ blood-soaked clothes.

 

But he had gotten home safely, which was a relief with all that had happened today. He was sure he'd have to watch his back now, since Vasquez was probably waiting for him somewhere in the dark- “Ok Rhys instead of thinking of every horror movie ever, you go upstairs and take a nice warm bath,” he pepped talked himself as he walked up his stairs, stepping in something...wet? He took out his phone to check what is was but his phone was dead, which was  _ great _ . He grumbled as he leaned down and swiped at some of the liquid running through his fingers trying to see what it was. His eyes caught a glimpse of the dark redness in the moonlight and the sticky feeling on his hands.  _ This was blood _ . Which ew ew he touched blood without gloves on. He stuck out his tongue as he wiped his fingers off rapidly on his jacket.

He knew this wasn't his blood, though, since he didn't get harmed anytime soon. There were only two options, and he was really hoping it wasn't the bad one. Rhys inched up his stairs more quietly, now aware that he didn't have a gun and swished open his bathroom door first, the light was on there was blood on the sink and on the ground and the curtain was covering the shower. Carefully, Rhys grabbed the nearest object and walked towards the shower, drawing the curtains back to see- nothing.  _ Nothing _ . Rhys relaxed and ran his hand through his hair when he instantly reminded himself that that was the hand that had blood on it. He stuck out his hand away from him with disgust when he felt something-  _ someone _ grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth to muffle the scream that tore from him.


	14. You see my face like a heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a mysteryyyy~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Ahh I love you guys! so awesome!! Thank you for the comments and kudos!!

“Shh,” the voice hushed Rhys from behind, pushing Rhys’ frontal body against the wall, a big hand splayed over Rhys’ head. “When I turn you around  _ do not scream _ .” Rhys nodded carefully when the voice had softly growled and turned Rhys slightly around.

“Oh, my g-” the huge hand was pressed against his mouth again.

“No sound- We don't know  _ who _ is watching,” 

“Y-Your eye it's-”

“Not a fucking  _ word _ Rhys.” Jack stood before Rhys, his left eye slightly mangled from an upside down ‘V’-shaped wound on his face. Jack was covered in blood, and probably for the first time, Rhys was hoping it  _ wasn’t _ all his. Jack had his arms covered in what looked like dried blood, and his knuckles were busted open.

“W-What happened?”

“I met Vasquez’s friends while trying to get away,”

“You're not in pain?” Jack looked to Rhys with a laugh.

“Kid this is excruciating. So totally worth it, though,” Jack seemed to stagger and slammed his hand against the wall alongside Rhys’ head, making the younger man flinch. “I'm losing blood like a mother fucker too,”

“W-We need to get you to a hospital!” Rhys squeaked out, making Jack clench his hand over his mouth again.

“ _ Are you fucking crazy Rhys _ ?” Jack hissed quietly through clenched teeth, “I'm a fugitive until you clear my name- got it?”

“Bburgnnabb-” Jack removed his hand, “But you're going to bleed out!”

“Think I didn't know? How good are you at sewing?” Rhys opened his mouth and shut it shaking his head.

“This is terrible! If you don't get medical attention you'll die- and I am in  _ no  _ way able to sew up wounds,” Jack sucked in a breath and leaned on Rhys and ultimately the wall as he slumped.

“Rhys,” Jack slurred and looked into Rhys’ eyes, “Don't be... a wuss.”

“I don't know anything about-”

“Do it!” Jack growled, Rhys saw him start to slump to the ground so he slumped with Jack, looking over his wounds, the two bullet wounds were wrapped tightly,  _ thank god _ , but Jack's face was bleeding profusely. Rhys whined trying to grab for his phone-  _ right he was out of batteries _ . Rhys stood, making Jack fall to the floor as he tried to search for a first aid kit.

“Ok, ok I can do this I can-”

“Rhys,” Jack slurred again from behind him and Rhys turned to face him, “I believe in you,” Jack said his voice low, “You can do this ok kiddo? I'll help.” Rhys nodded as he clutched onto the first aid kit and tore through it looking for anything to help him in this situation, a needle, thread,  _ both would be great _ . Rhys took in a few sharp breaths, feeling his eyes burn with pickling tears.

“I can't-”

“You can Rhys,” Jack had picked up a needle and handed it to Rhys, trying to give him the best smile a dying man probably could, “Hell I would do it myself if I wasn't so weak,” Rhys let out a choked laughter as he grabbed the needle and the thread that was sitting by his foot and started to sew gently, following Jack's orders and stopping to say sorry when Jack would hiss or groan in pain only to be yelled at to get it over with.

Jack had become unresponsive after a while, and Rhys was embarrassed with how many times he checked for a pulse. It wasn't long before he deemed the stitches on his face done and went to his sides, trying his best not to get sick over the sight of how much blood was oozing out of the bullet holes that looked like they were dug into. Rhys started to get to work, whimpering here and there as he patched Jack up. 

When finally done he washed his hands, watching as the blood ran down into the drain and took a washcloth from the small cabinet he had and started to wash the blood off of Jack. He was... looking paler... Rhys checked for a pulse again, ok  _ still alive _ . Thank god. He started to put away things then sat by Jack looking towards the door to keep an eye out, feeling a little safer with a gun sitting in between him and Jack.

 

It was  _ not _ the ending to the day he wanted.


	15. You're alive, at least as far as I can tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems everything gets- better? worse? you decide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chanting* ANGST ANGST ANGST  
> I want to thank you all for the kudos and comments!! Also- you can talk to me on tumblr @jaych1r1

Rhys stayed in the same spot for god knows how long. It had turned bright outside and Jack was still passed out- asleep? Dead? Rhys held his head with a whine when looking up at Jack’s body, which was rising and falling with every soft breath he took.  _ Not dead _ . Just passed out from the blood loss and pain. Rhys finally stood, his legs feeling numb and weak, and his head pounding. 

“Jack?” he croaked out, hoping this alone would stir him awake. He knelt down and picked up the gun, checking the magazine, which actually looked empty. He sat down with his back against the wall and put the magazine back into the gun with a harsh click and aimed it towards the mirror, after all, it was  _ one _ thing he could destroy in his house from what he felt. Rage? Sadness? He wasn't sure. He clicked off the safety as his heavy eyes started to fill with angry tears. 

“Stupid  _ Vasquez _ getting whatever the  _ hell _ he wants-”

“I wouldn't make too much noise if I were you,” He heard Jack whisper and Rhys spun his head towards Jack with a tear rolling down his cheek, his mouth agape with shock. Jack gave Rhys a smirk and leant over.

“J-Jack?”

“Whatcha doing with the safety off dumdum?” Rhys let out a choked laugh as Jack took the gun from him and flicked the safety back on. “What's with the waterworks cupcake,” 

“I was so worried- you didn't respond to any of my touches or my voice,”

“Maybe because I was passed out,” Jack moved slightly up and groaned, “Fuck everything hurts like hell- do you have painkillers? That should work... maybe...”

“Jack you need medical attention,”

“I can't risk being caught,” 

“Being caught? You didn't do anything!” Jack looked at Rhys his eyebrows up in a worried glance, his eyes showing something akin to pain. Just when Rhys had returned the glance Jack looked away, touching his wound on his face and wincing. “Y...You didn't right?”

“I... had too. I'm sorry-”

“What did you do- this isn't-”

“No, don't worry... Just some of Vasquez’ posse won't be seeing the light of day again.” Rhys looked at him mortified and slightly shook as he covered his mouth, “Rhys no- don't look at me like that,  _ god _ it's making me feel terrible,”

“Oh my god Jack you- it was in self-defense, right?” 

“They cut up my face so... yeah,” Jack sighed, “painkillers Rhys, I  _ really _ need painkillers,” Rhys stood again, getting up and checking his bathroom cabinets for anything that could be an effective painkiller. He found a small bottle of Advil and turned back to Jack clutching it.

“What about an underground doctor?”

“That sounds riskier than a hospital, you patched me up Rhys, that's all I needed,” Rhys clenched his fists, feeling the bottle start to dig into his skin.

“It's not!” Rhys saw Jack clench his jaw, “Don't you at least know someone? Someone that is maybe cut out for all this doctor stuff?” 

“I do... but he's not really professional,”

“Hell, it's better than me! I have  _ no _ idea what I'm doing!” 

“Listen, Rhys,” he heard Jack sigh as he beckoned Rhys over, “I had a choice to go to that...” Jack scoffed, crossing his arms, “Doctor- and that's a bit of an exaggeration seeing as I don't even think he  _ has  _ his medical licence-” Jack had let his eyes follow Rhys as he sat down in front of him with a hand covering his face, “Or you. I went with the person I trusted the most,” Jack leaned forward but hissed in pain and leant back, “Don't you understand?”

“I don't know...” Jack furrowed his eyebrows and leant in, growling at the pain that he felt as he leant to Rhys and pulled his hand away from his face.

“Trust me ok? Just promise me you'll do that,” Rhys had looked into Jack's eyes and nodded slowly. “Words, Rhys.”

“Ok... I trust you... B-But I just think-” 

“Ah-ah. You said you would trust me,” Rhys opened his mouth to say something but Jack put a finger over his mouth, “Nu-uh, you shh ok? Now give me those painkillers,” Rhys had furrowed his eyebrows and shoved the Advil into Jack's shoulder.

“Here's your stupid painkillers,” Rhys got up and held onto his arms sniffling, this made Jack sigh as he popped the cap on the bottle.

“If it makes you feel better once this is over I swear I'll see a doctor,”

“Who knows when this will be over!”

“You know I really wish you would stop yelling at me,” Jack grumbled as he put a pill in his mouth and swallowed it dry.

“I feel like that's the only way to get to you!” Jack clenched his jaw again and Rhys could tell he was getting angry, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, “You never listen to me!”

“Guess we have something in common then huh?” Rhys widened his eyes and closed his mouth as he went to the bathroom door and opened it, “I'm going to leave. I won't come back until my name is clear. So if you're going to go to the cops and tell them I'm here,” Jack laughed and shook his head, “Which I know even if you really want to you won't- just know I'll be gone before they arrive.” Rhys bit his lip and walked out of the bathroom slamming the door in the process.


	16. Don't call it a fight when you know it's a war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, and it only gets angstier ahahahahhaha!! I mean kinda not really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah 16 chapters and I'm not even halfway done- at least I don't think so- thank you all for reading!! You guys are awesome! I really love seeing your comments!! [they make my day :D]

That day Jack had left, Rhys didn't even notice when he did. Jack was just there one minute then gone the next. That was also the last he heard from him, and when he had finally gotten back to work he was bombarded by the new head detective on the case- who got his office, which made Rhys work in a cubicle now... which was  _ fun _ . 

He sighed as he was brought back to his friends talking in front of him. It was a little over two months from the day Jack left, and his friends had all chose to have a vacation in California, hoping that it would finally get Rhys’ mind off of the case and Jack. Which, it  _ didn't _ but he was glad they cared enough to do this for him. His mind started to drift elsewhere again before Vaughn spoke up.

“Isn't this such a good day for the beach Rhys? Wouldn't you like to do that? Go to the beach?” Rhys hummed in agreement as he took the sparkling cider and sipped on it.

“I really thought this would work,” Vaughn whispered to Yvette. 

“Well, the guy did kiss him and run,” Yvette whispered back, Rhys felt his eye twitch as he held onto the glass tighter.

“I thought bringing him away from DC would fix his feelings,”

“I don't think it works like that,” Rhys slammed the glass on the table.

“Wow guys, thanks for talking about my  _ personal _ problems in front of me- like I'm not already aware of all of this.” he sighed and rubbed his temple trying to ignore the shocked looks on both of his friends.

“I'm sorry bro- I just thought...” 

“Just stop talking about it ok? The more you talk about it the more I think about it.” 

“Sorry...” Vaughn muttered and  started to shove around the salad on his plate.

“You know I think what Rhys really needs is to get laid,” Yvette said with a laugh, Rhys had spun his body towards Yvette, his face going red.

“W-What makes you think that?”

“Literally, everything you're doing,” Yvette took a long drink of her own sparkling cider.

“Well... I don't need too.”

“Mhmm,” she rolled her eyes and whispered something to Vaughn. Rhys gave both of them a glare and decided to turn his attention to the other tables outside. A man sitting not to far away from Rhys was reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette, glasses lowered a little and a...Rhys shook his head. There might be a familiar looking look about him, but the grey hair and two normal looking eyes, the slight beard-  _ why was he even staring _ ? Jack was gone and Rhys couldn't do anything about it. Literally, because he was off the case.  Rhys got up with a sigh.

“I'm going to go to the bathroom,” he said quietly to the two before stalking off. As he stalked off he saw the, what had to be  _ way _ older man, watch him with a wide open mouth. Rhys walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, first washing his hands than his face with the water. Keeping his eyes closed to avoid getting any water in his eyes, he searched for the paper towel dispenser and dried his face before opening his eyes.

“Why can't I just forget him?” Rhys murmured to himself and held to the sleeve button of his shirt, “I'm starting to hallucinate... thinking I see him...” Rhys took in a deep breath and let it out as the door to the bathroom opened. Rhys looked up in the mirror, the man standing before him looking shocked, probably as much as Rhys felt as he finally noticed a familiar upside down v scar on the man's face. Rhys quickly turned around, his body starting to feel weak as he looked at the man before him.


	17. When the smoke hits your eyes you look so alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy[ish] reunion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wow you guys are like,, awesome! Also please don't try to hit me for this- Anyway I felt like a couple of these next chapters [although it says short chapters] where like a little too short? idk, I'll try to make some a bit longer than like 500 words in the future, but right now school is a pain in the butt. Thank you guys for sticking around!!

“Jack?!” Rhys squeaked.

“Rhys-” Jack smiled wide and rushed over taking no time to cup Rhys’ face in his hands and smash their lips together, Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as he pushed into the kiss, tears again starting to prick at his eyes. Jack pulled away breathless after a couple seconds and pulled Rhys close and put him on the counter. “I thought I'd never see you again sunshine,” Jack whispered and ran a hand through Rhys’ hair before stopping in his tracks, “No, no wait this is bad-” his looked turned into a worried one, “Why are you here Rhys?”

“I'm on a vacation,” Rhys croaked out trying to draw Jack closer. Jack had complied and rested his forehead on Rhys’ shoulder. “I can't believe you're here,”

“That makes two of us,” Jack laughed in a whisper. Rhys felt a small smile tug at his face before diminishing when Jack pulled back, “I shouldn't be talking to you-” Jack looked into Rhys’ eyes.

“W-What?! I finally get to see you again and that's what you have to say?” 

“You don't understand do you, Rhys? This is bad- but  _ fuck _ am I happy to see you again,” Jack held his breath for a second before grabbing Rhys by the back of his neck to bring him into a kiss, Rhys pulled back offended.

“You are  _ really _ confusing me Jack,”

“I'm sorry- Just  _ wow _ \- and when I left I was for sure you were going to call the cops on me,” Jack laughed and tried to fix his hair, “I was so paranoid and I-  _ shit _ , I was so pissed at you,”

“Pissed at me? I think you got that wrong I was pissed at you,” Rhys laughed and slid off the counter. 

“We left on such a bad terms- I thought you were going to hit me just now when I kissed you,”

“I mean I felt like I should have now- I don't understand why you think this is bad,”

“You work for the FBI dumdum, I'm a fugitive that's wanted for-” Jack looked around the room, “You know I don't have to explain it.”

“I'm not even in your case,” Jack ran his thumb along Rhys’ bottom lip.

“Doesn't mean they'll stop asking you questions about me- and lying to a federal officer is breaking a law, I already got you off of my case, I don't want you to lose your job too.” Rhys thought back, and Jack was right. Ever since Fiona was put on the case she would always ask him if he saw or talked to Jack, which for two months until now he hadn't. It had finally clicked and just like Jack, Rhys’ feelings were conflicted on this meeting.

“What do I say?”

“You tell them the truth, you tell them you saw me and-” Jack sighed letting his thumb trace Rhys’ chin, “You say you tried to arrest me and I ran, ok?”

“B-But that's just going to make you more suspicious- you're already-”

“I know.” Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Rhys’ lips, “When I leave this bathroom I want you to call them ok? I'm already a suspect- I don't need you to be an accomplice.” Jack turned from Rhys and walked to the door but was stopped by Rhys grabbing onto the back of his shirt. 

“I can't do that, they'll catch you,” Rhys nuzzled his face in Jack's back as a sort of plea for him to stay.

“Do you trust me, Rhys?”

“I mean- yeah I do but you don't always have the best plans,” He heard Jack laugh.

“You said that you trusted me, so do that.” Jack moved forward and Rhys let go, watching Jack leave the bathroom. 


	18. I don't know if I'm living or forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of all this doodoo + a bit of Vasquez' side of things. [Even assholes need a story right?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are the bees knees! I love reading your comments and I'm so happy you guys like this ;w; it warms my heart. I'm posting this chapter earlier today because why not, if you guys didn't know I actually post at night! I used to post at 3 am sometimes actually. I couldn't resist posting this though!!

Rhys did as Jack wanted, he called the police and soon they had swarmed not only him, but the restaurant as well.

“So you really saw Jack?” Vaughn asked when the police were investigating the bathroom and searching for any traces of Jack, instead of asking Rhys questions.

“Yeah, he...” Rhys sighed, annoyed, “You heard what I told them,”

“Something tells me it's not like that, like you lied.”

“I told them the truth, I'm starting to feel you're doubting _me_ now. First Jack, now me.”

“Well he's obviously the one that did it or else he wouldn't have ran right?” Yvette added into their conversation, her eyes on the glass she was twirling in her hand.

“I told you guys Vasquez did it. I just wish I could just get something against him,”

“Maybe the reason you can't is because he didn't do it. I mean I get it, Vasquez is an asshole but he's not the killer- he doesn't have any ties.”

“He does! He's a corrupt cop drug dealer- _and_ a murder, he killed Tassiter. I heard him confess.” Vaughn and Yvette had looked at each other with worried glances, Vaughn was the first to step up and place a hand on Rhys’ shoulder.

“Bro? Maybe we should leave,”

“Yeah the beach sounds good, right Rhys.” Yvette said, mirroring Vaughn's actions. Rhys let out a long sigh.

“Alright...”

 

Vasquez leant against the wall of a rundown coffee shop, not unusual for anyone to stand here and wait. Either for someone or something, maybe a bus? A ride? After all there was a bar not to far from here. With Jack on the run and Rhys off of the case, his plan was going smoothly. Thankfully he was able to put the blame on Jack, it was almost too easy to. His thoughts were soon cut off by a car pulling up to him, it parked and the driver rolled down his window.

“Vasquez?” the blond man said as he waved Vasquez over.

“Hello August,” Vasquez had a dirty smirk on his face as August rolled his eyes.

“I heard about Tassiter, you _idiot_.” August growled catching Vasquez off guard and making his smirk falter.

“I'm not an idiot!”

“Yes you are and keep your voice down. Get in the car,” Vasquez squinted but walked to the other end of the car and got in anyway.

“Out of all the people you could kill, you kill the one that owes us more money than the rest,”

“He wasn't paying up. I did the right thing, and I got away with it.”

“Right, who did you pin it on? _Oh yeah_. The one person who might've helped us- but no. You had to pin him and now he's god knows where doing god knows what-”

“Whatever it's a matter of time until  he tries to contact his boyfriend,” August looked at Vasquez with a glare.

“Who is his boyfriend?”

“It's this shitty detective.”

“Nice! Great. _Fantastic_. You pinned the murder of our most indebted client on a guy who has a detective for a boyfriend.”

“Don't worry, August I have a plan. His boyfriend is on a vacation right now and when he gets home I'll-” Vasquez was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked to August with a smirk. “Sorry I got to take this,” he fished out his phone from his pocket.

“Chief Vasquez?”

“ _Hello_ Fiona, what is it?”

“We got a call about Jack, in California.”

“Oh? Well thank you for the information Fiona,”

“Sure...” the phone showed that she hung up so Vasquez put it back in his pocket.

“See? Told you he'd show up sooner or later,” August rolled his eyes and held his head.


	19. I keep coming up with nothing, like it's stuck in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dundun duuuuun it's getting to that part again, I'll sure warn you the next couple chapters, but this one is mostly not bloody...yeah we'll go with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Oh my god I've been reading your comments like over and over again- to the person who said something about Rhys with glasses you like- dude you're awesome. I've been thinking about it and I may actually do something with that, also I'm updating this on my phone since uh...my keyboard has some unwelcome residents. Due to that this chapter might have more mistakes than the others thanks for understanding- oh and thank you for the comments and kudos!!

“So what is this “ _ plan _ ” you have? Better be something good; Vallory is already pissed enough.” 

“His boyfriend comes home tonight, we'll use him to get the money we need. After all isn't Jack still considered the CEO?”

“Why are you asking me?” August scoffed, “Just make sure you get in contact with him by tomorrow afternoon,”

“Don't worry I will,”

“Yeah we'll see about that. Better not have any cops knocking on my door later,” August leant on the wall near his door as a signal for Vasquez to leave his house.

 

Rhys wanted to leave California early, he  _ really _ did. He went to the beach for his friends, and he stayed a little bit longer for his  _ friends _ . Though when it came time to leave his  _ friends _ decided to stay a little longer to use their whole vacation up. So now he was sitting here, on the day they were  _ suppose _ to leave, on a beach chair, sipping a martini. You know, so he could get  _ Jack _ off his mind. Yeah that helped. He should forget about it right? That's what he should do. Forget about it. It was really hard for him to do. Like super hard to do.

“Hey Rhys? You in there bro?”

“Huh?” Rhys shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked to Vaughn, “Yes?” 

“Your phone has been ringing for a while now,” Vaughn pointed to Rhys’ pocket and Rhys took out his phone looking at his missed calls.

“Oh... all from Director Roland...” Rhys stared at his phone for a while before jolting up in his beach chair, “Crap!” he got up and hastily put down his drink and called Roland back. It took two rings before the Director picked up.

“Detective Rhys? I see you finally picked up,”

“Sorry, still on vacation,”

“I heard you were going to be back by tonight,”

“I was sir, why? Is there something you need?” Rhys asked, softly biting his nail. 

“I'm afraid I need you here, Rhys.”

“For?”

“You'll know when you get here, thank you for understanding Rhys,”

“Right...” Rhys hung up his phone with a sigh.

“So what did he say?” Vaughn asked from his beach chair.

“Well sorry but it looks like my vacation was struck short,” Rhys walked over to Vaughn and sat down and grabbed his drink swirling it around, “Roland called me down for a mysterious reason,” Rhys quickly drank the rest of his drink and put it down on the table.

“So you're leaving?” Vaughn sat up shocked. Rhys nodded and patted Vaughn's head.

“Leaving,”

“No goodbye?” Rhys sighed and shook his head while standing up.

“This is a goodbye, it's not like I'm going to die on the way back,”

“You don't know that,”

“You really know how to cheer someone up,” Rhys shouted back to Vaughn while he walked away.

 

The plane ride was long...and boring. So of course the first thing Rhys wanted to do when he got home was to rest. Unfortunately Roland did need him, but he figured time to put away his suitcases would be understandable. He rubbed his face as his other hand searched for the key to his house, fumbling it at first but putting it into the lock he finally opened the door. It was darker now than when he had left, the air was a bit cooler and everything around him was almost painfully silent. Like the whole world had went to sleep. As he walked into the dark house he noticed something, a slight iron like smell to the room. Then again he hadn't been able to wash out the blood Jack had left that well. He set down his bags that were a little more heavier from when he left his house, and took in the darkness that surrounded him.

Rhys shut the door and walked a little more forward before his eyes caught a shuffling behind his couch, he squinted through the darkness and was about to walk over when he felt a hard hit to the back of his head, this time the room went another level of dark. As he fell to the floor he heard a faint, distant voice say, “Night night,  _ Rhys _ .”


	20. I don't know where I'm running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so about the uhh,, warnings... This chapter Rhys gets kidnapped and let's just say his kidnappers aren't nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so cool- thanks for sticking around!! I'm so glad I can start posting again- I bet the weekend was a bit dull without this huh? no jk- I hope you guys had a great weekend!!

Pain. That was the first thing Rhys felt, a splitting headache starting from the back of his head. He opened his eyes, or at least tried, there was a cloth strapped over his eyes. He didn't even need to move his wrists to know he was handcuffed, to a _pole_ no less. He felt nauseated, the same smell of iron was wafting around him, making him sick.

“I see ten million dollars is awake,” He... didn't recognize this voice, he heard whoever move closer to him and crouch down, “He doesn't seem to be hurt that bad, probably disoriented enough to fool Jack.”

Another voice cut through the silence but Rhys couldn’t make it out. Rhys heard the man hiss as he stood up, “ _What do you mean he might not know where he is_ ?!” it was hushed, but the voice was still clear. He checked the handcuffs and like he suspected, the cuffs were locked tight. _Great_. That no gun thing was also working out in his favor, although at the time Jack took it he probably did need it more...but now Rhys was most certainly dead.

Crap. He took in a deep breath and breathed out slowly trying to drown out nausea, but it only made it worse. The man had paced back and forth before a clicking could be heard.

The man paused his pacing and said a quick hello before ultimately explaining the situation after he paused again he was most likely awaiting an answer. “So what are we going to do about it? His _cell phone_ ? Even Jack's not stupid enough to- Fine. We'll do it your way. What? _No_ . I'm not having an _attitude_ I said we're going to do it- alright.” Rhys hear a faint click, “Vasquez get in here!” there was shuffling then a door opened.

“What did Vallory say?”

“That we better get the money and this _detective_ here is our ticket, you know or your-” the man talking to Vasquez mimicked a sick ripping noise.

“I... got the picture,” If they were thinking of taking off his blindfold, he really hoped they reconsidered it because he did _not_ want the last thing he saw to be Vasquez. The man before him leaned in and tore off Rhys’ blindfold. Rhys took some time to open his eyes, the blinding white light hurting his already pounding head.

“Hello Detective,” The man in front of him said in a sinister tone, “Did you sleep well?” he asked, smirking at Rhys. Vasquez laughed at the other man's words making the man sigh and his face scrunch up. Rhys tried to say something but with how dry his throat had become, all he was able to let out was a feeble weak croak.

“Let's get this over with,” Vasquez muttered while turning away and grabbed something on the table that was behind them.

“So how are we going to do this if we don't even know where he is?”  the other man grabbed Rhys’ chin and moved it side-to-side, “Maybe we should also make this look more urgent?”

“More urgent?” Vasquez repeated looking back now holding- was that Rhys’ phone? His now wide eyes met Vasquez's gaze. “I think he gets the urgency of this situation,”

“Yeah, but will Jack?” Vasquez stepped towards Rhys, making the other man saunter to the side.

“You're right about that,” Rhys suddenly felt a harsh pull to his hair and was pulled forward into Vasquez's knee. His face collided with Vasquez's knee, causing him to bite down on his tongue and cheek; even so his nose took most of the blow. Rhys would have probably screamed in pain,  but his throat was far too dry to let such a scream rip from him. Vasquez let go of him and let Rhys slumped over. Rhys had watched his blood drip onto the floor, the taste of iron now taking over his senses.

“That should do it,” Vasquez muttered and brushed himself off.

“Well then let's contact Jack,”

“We first need something to strike fear into him. Make him come to us no matter what.”

“How about a video or a picture of him, that would work right?” Vasquez looked to Rhys who was still looking at the ground, watching the miniature puddle of blood grow.

“That should work yeah,” Rhys had to fight off his nausea, his stomach churning when he heard the click of his phone camera, “Smile, _Rhys_.” Rhys ground his teeth, his hands clenching into fists.

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Rhys hissed, looking up to the two for the first time, and heard another click.


	21. I hope I don't run out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baabaadop warnings are just it's bloody that's it//Jack gets the message ahaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are like- and I know I said this a million times- but so awesome and I love you all. I wanted to give another shoutout to 5yhprna on tumblr for helping me with this au!! You're such a bomb-ass friend- Also thanks for the comments and kudos guys!!

Jack was lying in the backseat of his car, looking out the window watching the lights pass. Alright, in all honesty, it wasn't his car. Since a stolen car would be harder to trace he took his chances- but now? Now it was just another line on his rap sheet, and it was turning out to be a long one too. He sighed, sitting up on the dingy seats of the car and looked out the front window, watching the cars pass on the highway and the tired truckers come to park here for the night. He wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, it was _two_ days since he saw Rhys.

Two whole days- and he was still hung up on it, or to be exact he was hung up about how he left him. He should've stayed a bit longer- hell he _wanted_ to stay a bit longer, but he couldn't. He rubbed his face and focused on the interior of the car, a small vibration like noise going off in the passenger's seat. A message had appeared on his phone, it wasn't unusual since he would get many texts daily, but something compelled him to look at this one- maybe just to see who would send a text this late.

It was... Rhys. Jack studied the name with a smirk, because what would Rhys want _this_ late in the night? He opened the message with a warm feeling, but it had diminished as soon as he read over it.

Jack was now sick to his stomach, a piercing fiery rage in his gut to go along with.

Rhys was there, on his knees, looking up at whoever was behind the camera, a firm glare on his face. Blood was in running out in a line out of his nose, a slight smear by his mouth and a cut above his head that seemed to be dried blood, and the back of his once slicked back hair was in clumps.

Jack was _furious_ \- oh if he _ever_ found out who did this he would rip them apart with his bare hands. In fact, he would hunt them _down_ . He already felt the threats trying to escape him and started typing into the reply box, but he wouldn't- he _couldn't_ . He wouldn't risk his freedom and Rhys’ _life_ to send a threatening text.

> _Give us the money Tassiter owed to us and we'll make sure he doesn't get any more hurt, and I'm sure you know what will happen if you contact the police._

Oh, he knew. He knew all too well- but this didn't stop him from wanting to do it. He reminded himself that Rhys probably wouldn't live long enough for the cops to reach him anyway, and putting himself in jail for a slim possibility they might? He wasn't risking it.

Another message popped up, telling Jack where to meet them, and _oh_ he was going to “meet” them alright. He crawled into the front seat and started up the car, but driving would take too long. Rhys didn't have that kind of time and he knew it. The drive from Arizona to Washington D.C would take too long, he wouldn't be _able_ to make it in time. Somehow he needed to get a plane- it was the fastest way to get to Rhys, but how?

How the hell was he supposed to get a _plane_ as a _fugitive_ ?! That was only one problem- because Jack had _no_ idea how he was going to get the money. Right now Hyperion isn't well known and because of Tassiter it was getting drained, and yeah, Jack was sure there were other leeches stuck to the belly of Hyperion, but he couldn't fix that while running from the cops. It was impossible- to save Rhys, to get the money? In a fit of rage, he slammed the steering wheel, causing the car horn to go off.

This was _torture_ , absolute torture.

 

“He didn't respond,” August, at least that’s what his name was from what Rhys picked up in the side conversations, said putting down Rhys’ phone.

“If he's smart he won't, he'll just come to us.”

“And the money?”

“He'll get it, this _is_ Jack after all.” Vasquez watched Rhys, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “Plus he knows what's at stake here. Let's just hope this damsel in distress is good enough for him.”

“if he's not?”

“Just follow the plan and kill him. Also, destroy his phone- we don't need interferences.”


	22. I'm broken and bleeding, and begging for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, here's the deal with this one- I put it in the tags but I finally made up my mind that in this fic so far Rhys has had both his arms- like real arms... That being said...  
> Warnings would be non-consented amputation I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops my hands slipped and now everyone is having a worse time than before!! Yeah I know, I'm evil. I know, I know... Vasquez will get what's coming to him believe me. Also I'm posting this early today :D

Rhys had kept his head down after that, and August had walked out talking about going home, which Rhys wished he could do.

After that a day passed, then two, it had gone past three and Rhys was starting to lose track, being kept in what could have probably been considered a bathroom in an abandoned warehouse in  _ god knows where _ . 

The night and day cycles all seemed the same. Rhys didn't know when it was morning or when it was night- well mostly. He started to notice August would stay during the days when Vasquez was at work. He knew that much at least.

Rhys was tired of being here, and he tried multiple times to escape before Vasquez warned him if he tried again he'd cut his limbs off and feed them to dogs. So he had stopped... for a while, at least. He was planning on running for it tonight when August or Vasquez went home. Rhys had to admit it was easier being in August’s captivity unless Rhys tried to escape while he was there.

Ok... so he was going to try again tonight... he just didn't have a plan on how to get out... or where he would run too... but he did know where Vasquez usually patrolled at night, so that was slightly helpful. He ran his hand down his face and sighed.

Could he dig a hole? No too impractical. He could run for it again but it didn't necessarily work the first time. Ok.. so he didn't have a plan, that was fine he could just improvise. He looked up to the door that clicked open.

“Rhys, I hope you're not planning something,” Vasquez said with a sour laugh and grabbed Rhys by the arm dragging him onto his feet, “Jack is taking too long, which means I'm going to need to give him a little push, you understand don’t you?” Rhys squinted and let out a sort of growl, but didn't say much. If he was planning his escape tonight he  _ needed _ to be in the open. Which it seemed is what Vasquez wanted. “Good,” Vasquez pulled Rhys into the open room and threw him onto the floor, Rhys almost hit his head but luckily caught himself on his hands. He glared back at Vasquez who walked to a table picking up something slightly shiny.

“What is that?” Rhys snarled at Vasquez earning a laugh from him.

“I heard you haven't been able to sleep well since you've been here,” Vasquez flicked the shiny part of it, which from where Rhys was sitting he couldn't make out. When Vasquez moved closer though a startled sound got caught in Rhys’ throat as he tried to move on his back so he could crawl back away. His eyes were widened on the needle Vasquez was holding and he started to feel his palms get clammy. “This will only sting for a bit,” Vasquez said with a laugh, walking closer to Rhys. 

That's when he felt it, not the needle, but the adrenaline. Rhys rushed to stand up, this was his chance- fight or flight, and he made the choice without thinking. He rushed towards the door, trying to open it frantically as Vasquez was staring at him, just  _ staring _ . Then the asshole had the audacity to laugh at Rhys. He should have chose fight so he could punch Vasquez in his face. In fact, he had enough adrenaline in him to rush over now and- he started to move without thinking again, charging at Vasquez with a yell but was quickly overpowered and pushed to the ground.

Rhys looked into Vasquez’ eyes, and struggled before a slight stab was pushed into his arm, and Vasquez’ face started to blend into the engulfing darkness.

That's how he woke up again on the same bathroom floor, screaming as he jumped up into a sitting position, and feeling immediately dizzy. He took in a few deep breaths,  _ ok _ , maybe it was a dream- he didn't  _ feel _ any different. Though a quick glance to his side confirmed a different story. His arm was missing- his  _ arm _ was  _ missing _ . He felt his breath start to get rapid as he tried to move the stub on his shoulder. This wasn't happening,  _ this couldn't be happening _ .  He started to scream as his eyes grew wide and he gripped onto his shoulder. There was NO way this was happening! Rhys felt his body shaking, his stomach churning as he let out another scream and tried to wake himself up.

“T-This is a dream, it has to be!” Rhys closed his eyes tightly starting to hyperventilate, “Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!” He whined and held onto where his arm would be, he was about to scream again when he heard a banging on the door.

“Would you shut up?!” Vasquez screamed at him through the door, Rhys held back a scream and instead let his pain come through his eyes as he started to cry. “Now what were you saying, August?” he heard Vasquez continue, but Rhys had other things to do than eavesdrop. He clung to his amputated shoulder sobbing.

Then two days had passed from then, Rhys could hardly eat and he wanted nothing else but for someone to save him now. He was useless without his other arm. August would come in now again and wrap up his wound or change the bandages or Vasquez would come in and Rhys would growl at him like a feral animal. Which would usually piss Vasquez off and would pummel Rhys until he was gasping for air, which Rhys felt was a little of an overreaction. He could usually get him to stop punching by pretending to gasp for air, or he would go limp and unresponsive. He soon didn't know how long days were or would be, but he tried to keep track of the days he spent in this hell hole.

  
Jack turned on the radio for some background noise to keep him awake for the second day in a row. He was terrified of what could be happening to Rhys and he was trying his best to get to him. He would never forgive the assholes that were doing this to him. His thoughts were cut off by a news reporter, going over a murder, “Unfortunately the detective was declared dead, the body was unrecognizable all except the ID badge that positively identified the remains as detective Rhys, one of the detectives on the Tassiter case,” Jack kept his eyes on the road, starting to speed up. Oh no, he was  _ not _ forgiving them, and when he got there he was  _ killing _ them.


	23. If I said I’m never scared, just know I mean it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez gets what's coming to him like I promised. alt summary: Jack kicks ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so awesome and I'm sorry half this fic is angst. The warnings for this one is just violence like a lot of it, that being said, enjoy ☆~

A brown old dingy looking car rolled up to a mostly abandoned shack, probably used for druggies to come and have parties and get high. Jack looked to the briefcase sitting beside him then to his pocket for his extra protection. He pulled out his gun and checked his magazine, _only two left_ . He had to be conservative, but if it came down to it he was more than ready to pummel them to death. Jack put his gun in his back pocket as he got out and grabbed the briefcase, he started to walk and went over the plan in his head, because he'd be _damned_ if he fucked something up and left Rhys in more pain than he probably already was.

He walked into the shack, making sure not to step on any needles or anything of the like, off in the corner he saw a man sitting with his arms crossed.

“You took way too long,”

“Tell me about it,” Jack laughed with a certain menace to his tone, “I got your fucking money,” Jack showed the briefcase before throwing the briefcase on the ground, the man scoffed as he got up. “Where's Rhys?” Jack asked, watching as the man bent over to pick up the briefcase. He stepped closer, pulling the gun out slowly from behind him out of the man’s sight.

“Didn't you hear the news? He's dead,” the man, still bent over, opened the briefcase to check it and saw nothing but a note reading “look up :)”

Jack held the gun firmly as the man looked up and pushed it to his temple. “Let me ask this again, _Where is Rhys_?”

 

Rhys felt himself starting to slip again, he took a slow breath in as he watched Vasquez from the hole the guy had punched in the door a day before, apparently crying over your lost arm was a _crime_. He squinted at Vasquez, who was pacing around. All Rhys knew is that August had left to get the money, which meant... he shook his head if Jack could have come up with the money he might be set free, but it seemed as though Vasquez was pretty keen on killing him. Rhys had soon fallen asleep, outside was a muffled bang of a metal surface.

 

Jack got out of his crashed car as he laughed maniacally, gripping onto his gun, fresh blood speckled on his face and clothes. He pushed open the door, and saw that inside it was empty. The timeframe he came in was probably good, but he did just crash his car, _listen_ he was pissed and filled with adrenaline. He looked over the room he just walked into, it seemed to be a mock medical theatre where a circular power saw sat in a spot of dried blood. He didn't even need to be told to know that blood most likely belonged to Rhys. He pushed his way past the table, since the more he stared at it the more _pissed_ he got.

Slamming open the door, he saw a door with a hole broken through it and a shadow behind a few boxes. Jack growled and moved towards the boxes, he then pointed his gun in the direction of where he was sure the person was hiding. The person must've heard him walk closer because as soon as he got ready to shoot they sprung up, but Jack was all too ready. He sent a two shots into the person's shoulder and they crumpled over.

“Thought it would be that easy?” Jack laughed and dropped his empty glock onto the floor and grabbed the person up by the collar of their shirt, “Huh Vasquez you _dick_? Thought it would be-” Jack slammed Vasquez against the wall, “Thought it would be fucking easy?!” Jack raised his voice, laughing again. Vasquez looked wide eyed at Jack.

“You've done this before! You _know_ how much I put on the line- I knew it wasn't going to be-” Vasquez got the wind knocked out of him as he again hit the wall, Jack was glaring holes into him.

“You should have thought this more through then, shouldn’t you? Maybe- Maybe you _fucking_ will help your buddies learn a lesson. I already taught your little _accomplice_ a lesson,” Jack sneered and let one of his hands hold Vasquez up as he drew back his other hand and curled it into a fist, quickly his fist hurled across Vasquez’ face and a sick sound of bone hitting bone rang through the room. “I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did!” Jack roared, slamming his fist into Vasquez’ face again.

Vasquez squirmed and tried to get out of Jack’s hold but Jack held him steady with a dark laugh, “Look at this, it's _pathetic_.” Jack moved his hand off of Vasquez’ collar and gripped to his neck instead and sent his knee straight in between Vasquez’ legs, and let go. Vasquez fell to the ground, groaning in pain and coughing from the near strangulation hold Jack had previously had him in. Just as he tried to get back up, Jack sharply kicked him right between his shoulder blades with his heel, causing Vasquez to gasp in pain and fall to the ground once more. “You should have just gave yourself up Vasquez, because-” Jack let a dark chuckle come out of his throat, “They wouldn't have been as bad as I'm going to be in prison,” Jack dug his heel into Vasquez’ shoulder blades, making sure to put his whole weight into it.

“Rhys was a perfect punching bag,” Vasquez gasped out, making Jack's eyes go wide and his nostrils flare in anger. Just as he finished speaking, Jack delivered a harsh kick to Vasquez’ head than to his abdomen to turn him on his side. Vasquez curled up but was kicked again making him fall to his back with a loud hiss of pain.

Jack immediately dug his heel into Vasquez’ ribs and growled, “When I find out what you did to him I'll do to you ten times worse,” Vasquez let out a choked laugh and looked into Jack's eyes.

“And if I killed him?” Vasquez asked, some blood from his mouth and nose dripping to the floor. Jack's breathing got quicker and his eyes wider as he dropped to his knees, kneeling over Vasquez’ chest and wrapped his hands around his neck.

“ _Then I'll kill you_ ,” Jack growled as his grip got tighter and he watched as Vasquez scrambled to try to get Jack's hands off from around his throat, in which Jack responded by bashing Vasquez’ head against the floor. Vasquez started to gasp for air, his eyes wide and starting to look around frantically, which in the moment was _funny_ to Jack. With a toothy grin and a loud laugh his grip tightened, “You know what's so-” a dark laugh, “So funny?! It's not even your lungs that are crying out for air!” Jack slammed Vasquez’ head against the concrete floor again, “It's your brain!” Vasquez’ eyes started to slightly close as he was struggling to get air.

“Tell me, Vasquez,” Jack raised his voice to a yell, “Do I sound distant?! Huh?! YOU FUCKING-” again Jack slammed Vasquez’ head against the floor. Vasquez tried to let out a plea but something broke through Jack's blind madness before he could hear the asshole’s plea.

“Jack?” a voice croaked out from the hole in the door just beyond him, then a sob, then again, “J-Jack?” Jack's breathing started to get rapid as his grip left Vasquez’ throat, he studied the door and saw a sparkle of a blue eye. Jack quickly got up and slammed his foot into Vasquez’ chest, making him pass out.

“Rhys?” Jack whispered out a deep pain in his chest as he rushed to the door, “Rhysie baby, Rhys?” Jack looked to the lock and cursed, “Rhys stand back ok?” Jack waited for a little, “You away from the door baby?”

“Y-Yeah,” Rhys croaked out and Jack slammed the door with the force of his upper body and the door cracked open, the splintered wood fell onto the floor. Jack held himself steady as he looked over Rhys. He stepped closer and reached out a hand to Rhys’ missing arm.

“Oh my god did- did they do that to you?” Jack asked softly and approached Rhys cautiously as if he approached too fast he would startle Rhys. Rhys simply nodded and sniffled, falling into Jack's arms when he was close enough. “ _I am going to kill every last one of them_ ,” Jack growled out softly and held Rhys to his chest.

“I need help,” Rhys whispered.

“Help with what I'll do anything,” Jack furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

“Medical help Jack, I lost so much blood,” Rhys’ lower lip quivered and he saw Jack visibly hold his breath.

“I'll get you to a hospital as fast as I can ok?” Jack whispered in a choked voice as he moved Rhys to pick him up bridal style, “Just hold on,”


	24. Maybe we're just sleepwalking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes Rhys to a hospital because Rhys is very hurt,, even if he might not seem like it lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo!! Boy has it been a hectic week! ...well, weekend. I had to move this weekend so I was rather busy, but how the heck could I leave it on a cliff hanger like that?! I couldn't. I don't have internet either but I have data, so don't worry the same schedule is still intact, Monday to Thursday, I want to thank you all for leaving comments! We actually hit a highscore of comments I've ever gotten in one chapter (which is six so far) so thanks!! Thanks for all your support and loving this fic!!

Rhys kept passing in and out of consciousness in the back seat of Jack's car, the passing lights running across his face, and he was sure Jack was speeding. He tried to keep his eyes open, hearing Jack let out a nervous laughter. “You're not going to make me look dramatic are you?” Rhys let out a questioning hum, “Jesus kiddo what did they drug you with?” Jack whispered, almost barely audible. Rhys slowly tried to push himself up as the car abruptly stopped and Rhys jerked forward, half his body landing on the floor of the backseat. Jack looked back with a worried glance before getting a quick glare from Rhys.

“ _ Ow _ ,” Rhys grumbled and tried to lift himself up, a sad display actually. Jack looked back to his driving as he started to speed up again.

“I'm sorry, I didn't know you were moving back there,”

“It's fine,” Rhys held onto his side and gave up trying to sit up straight. 

“So are you going to answer my question?”

“Which one?” Rhys looked to Jack with an eyebrow raised.

“You know, what... what did they drug you with you're so...” Jack slowed the car and until it stopped, “You're acting very calm for what's happening,” Rhys blinked and looked to his missing arm.

“I... W-When I would scream from the pain Vasquez would put anesthetics in me,” Rhys saw Jack's hands clench around the steering wheel. 

“I should have killed him,” Jack growled, as the car starting moving again, “Next time I see him I swear to god,”

“Jack,” Rhys mumbled softly giving him a solemn glance.

“I could've killed him- I  _ should _ have, but...”

“I'm glad you didn't,” Rhys tried to smile at Jack when he noticed he looked into the rearview mirror at him. 

“Why? The asshole deserves to die,” 

“Trust me, I agree he really does... but,” Rhys shifted forward a little putting a hand on Jack's tense shoulder, “Now he can't get away from what he's done.”

“So what you're happy he gets to go to prison instead of dying by my hands?” 

“Yeah,” Rhys scoffed, “Rather him go to prison than you, Jack.” 

“Guess you have a point there...” Jack clenched his jaw, “What do you think he'll be facing?”

“Life sentence at least,” Rhys leaned back, sinking into the seats, “this is stolen isn't it?”

“Do you want a straight answer or should I lie to you?”

“I hope you wouldn't, lying to a federal agent is a crime in itself,” Rhys heard Jack laugh.

“I'll give the car to you feds after I take care of you,” Rhys shook his head and looked out the window, a few moments passing before Jack's quiet voice broke through the silence, “What do you think I'll be facing?” Rhys looked into the eyes of Jack as they met in the rearview mirror.

“I'm sorry, I don't know,” 

The car had went quiet after Rhys’ answer, not even music played as Jack was speeding down the street. This left very little things to keep Rhys awake as he slipped into unconsciousness. Though when he finally awoke Jack was already pulling him out if the car.

“God I've never rushed into a hospital like this I-”

“Jack,” Rhys held onto where his arm would be, “I'm getting weaker by the moment,” 

Jack had whispered, “Alright,” and held Rhys close to his chest as he rushed into the ER. As he had done so the nurse at the front desk stood, a slight “oh god” coming from her lips.

“Please- he's lost a lot of blood,” Jack held Rhys closer, “He needs attention immediately,” the nurse spent no time running over and leading Jack to an empty stretcher. He put Rhys down gently and looked up to what had to be another nurse and a doctor rushing over to the stretcher. 

“J-Jack?” Jack switched his gaze to Rhys and held onto his hand.

“Yeah baby?”

“Don't leave me, please,”

“I won't I'll-” Jack was cut off by one of the nurses putting a hand on his shoulder, even without words he understood, he couldn't go back there while they were trying to sow up his arm and other wounds properly, “I'll be here, and-and when you get all patched up I'll come and join you, alright?” 

Rhys looked away with a soft “alright” and the other two caught up and started to push Rhys away while asking him and the nurse questions. 

 

Jack paced outside the ER doors biting his thumb, he paused to look at the double doors before him and sighed. He didn't know what to do he was terrified, and pissed- super fucking pissed. He felt like he should have known Vasquez would do this, but there was no way of knowing- maybe if he had just turned himself in and taken the fall for Vasquez this would have never have happened to Rhys.

“Jack I'm guessing,” a man behind him spoke, voice slightly gruff and a bit deeper than his own. Jack turned expecting just what he was.

“Listen you're not taking me now, Rhys is in there and I promised him I'd be here when he came back,”

“I heard resisting arrest makes your sentence much longer,” the officer huffed, fixing his belt.

“Yeah, my sentence,  _ by the way _ , was from a crime that I never commited,” Jack hissed, defending his ground.

“Sir, I really don't want to make a scene,”

“A scene? This isn't a scene you want me to make a fucking scene cowboy?”

“Haven't heard that one in a while,” the officer took in a deep breath and puffed it out, “Alright, sir you are under arrest for the mur-”

“You have some  _ nerve _ trying to arrest me for that- and may I remind you that a fucking  _ fed _ is in this hospital wanting me to stay here,”

“I'm sorry but it's- see- this weird thing called a  _ job _ and I have to do it,”

“I'm not moving.” 

“Alright, haven't used my taser in a while anyway,” 

“Eat a taint,”

“Now you're just insulting an officer of the law,”

“I saved Rhys! Alright?! Your stupid chief of police held him up in a run down building- you-  _ you can't ignore that _ !” Jack yelled flinging his arms in the air, “When will you  _ assclowns _ get it through your fucking  _ thick _ skulls that he's corrupt?!” The officer sat there, a hand on the latch of his belt and directly above his taser.

“The address?” 

“Finally, it's in Rockville, Meramec road, 678, the building with the big sign above it that says ‘only creepy people stay here’, you won’t miss it.”

“Vasquez?”

“I knocked his slimy ass unconscious. He's probably still there,” Jack put his hands on his hips and jutted his chest a bit forward.

“Alright, you're coming with,”

“Uh, excuse me did you not just hear what I said?”

“How am I supposed to know you're not leading me on a wild goose chase?”

“Because I would never lie when it comes to Rhys, and if it puts his slimy ass in jail like he wants then I'm going to help the police catch him, even if I hate you,” Jack sighed and looked to the double doors, “and I made a promise I'd be here when he got out. I won't run, you can handcuff me to a door or a pole if it makes you feel safer, but I'm staying,”

“God I hate that I'm considering taking your word for this,”

“You can ask Rhys yourself when he gets out of surgery but then you'd let a killer and a kidnapper get away.” 

“You're staying here?”

“You have my word,”

“Doesn't make me feel any better about it,” the officer moved and looked to the nurse sitting by that had been talking to a patient over all the commotion, “Nurse! Keep an eye on that guy until I get back,” she had simply nodded as the officer ran out.


	25. Good things are yet to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go right for a little bit, then something goes wrong- but then it goes right ('w'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing!! I love seeing all the comments of how much you guys love this!! I love it too and wooo boy do I love writing this, although this fic is kinda coming to a wrap :o not this chapter so don't worry but it's pretty soon. I'd love to give a big shoutout to @5phyrna on tumblr!! They have been a huge help, and so have you guys! Thank you all!!!

“10-23, he uh wasn't lying,” Axton mumbled into the walkie-talkie, looking at the unconscious body of Vasquez.

“10-4 do you need backup?”

“Uhh... no, no he's not really moving so I'm good, but we might need a forensic team.”

“Alright, see you at the station,” Axton put the walkie-talkie back into its holster and got out his handcuffs.

“Dude really did a number on you chief,” Axton muttered, placing his handcuffs on Vasquez with a sigh, “So I guess this means you're corrupt too, damn.”

 

Fiona looked up from her notepad as the forensic team walked back and forth from the crime scene to the sleek black SUV. “So you guys are going to test this blood right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” one of the people said, kneeling over a circular saw in a dried pool of blood.

“Man, and to think I was wrong this whole time... Alright. I'm going to let you guys do the squinty stuff, I'm going back to talk to Rhys and Jack. That is if they're still there,” Fiona moved away as one of the examiners gave a soft affirmative, without another word she got into her car and drove off.

 

Jack's eyes were fixed to Rhys' hand, which he was holding softly between both of his. A soft creak from the hospital bed brought him to look up at Rhys. “Hey,” Jack said softly, gripping a little tighter to his hand.

“Jack? You kept your promise?”

“Against all odds baby. Sounds like you didn't believe I would,” Jack laughed and planted a soft kiss on Rhys’ hand as he drew it up to his lips.

“I should have learned by now to believe you huh?”

“Damn right,” Jack stood and kissed Rhys on the lips, Rhys had slightly pushed up into the kiss as he squeezed Jack's hand. After the soft and passionate kiss, Jack had pulled away with a chuckle. “I'm so glad you're safe,” Jack ran a hand through Rhys’ hair, looking into his eyes with a smile.

“I'd hate to ruin this reunion,” came a voice from behind them, “but I'm afraid I need to take Jack into custody now,” Jack looked behind himself to see a detective, arms crossed and hat tilted back. She pursed her lips and took a step forward. Jack quickly looked back to Rhys and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

“This might be a moment baby,”

‘W-Wait- uh-” Rhys shuffled into a sitting position fast as he could, he whined a little from the pain that it brought to him, “Fiona please don't- he didn't do anything, I-I swear,”

“He beat a man half to death Rhys,”

“I would have killed him if Rhys hadn't stopped me,”

“See, he admits it,” Rhys shot a glare at Jack first, then Fiona.

“Just let him stay with me, I swear when I get better I'll arrest him myself,”

“That sounds pretty kinky baby, I'm sure I wouldn't mind that,” Jack said after a loud wolf whistle that had made Rhys go red.

“Sorry Rhys, rules are rules,” Fiona sighed, ignoring Jack's comments, “He's being charged with assault, although he did save you so the charges are going to dwindle down. I assure you two that I'll do the best I can to help you two out of this,” Fiona waved Jack over, taking a bit of surprise at his compliant behavior and handcuffed him, then turned him towards the door.

“N-No wait-” Rhys saw Jack flash him a slightly worried glance behind his shoulder, “Please don't take him,”

“Rhys, baby, it'll be alright, you'll see- and this nice lady here will make sure it will be, right?”

“I'm just doing my job, at most he'll be in jail for a month or two. Just get well Rhys, I heard Vaughn and Yvette are on their way.”

“Jesus it's like you know him personally,” Jack said as Fiona started to move him out of the room.

“We've shared a few drinks before,” the silence enveloped the room as the two walked down the hall.

 

“We can only get him for kidnapping a federal agent unless he does confess to Tassiter’s murder we have nothing,”

“We don't have anything,” Fiona muttered, biting her nail, “I know it's stupid but I was thinking we could try to check the gun, I mean he shouldn't have been at the crime scene anyway,” Fiona got a couple agreeing on murmurs from the people around her, “I'm going to go in, uh tell me what Sasha finds,” she gave the officer that was sitting there a wave to start listening in as she walked out of the door and into the other room, a few files in her hand.

“Vasquez,”

“Well isn't this cute, so you guys send me nancy drew huh?”

“Listen, Vasquez, this won't take long, seeing as you decided to kidnap someone and saw off their arm,” Fiona checked the file with a hum, “Oh it also states here that you sold drugs, you also had filed a false murder and- ah, shall I go on?” Fiona said with a smirk and a raised an eyebrow as she slapped down the file on the table. Vasquez visibly gulped and held his tongue as he looked at the pictures that had fallen out of the file.

“Haha, this is uh, _funny_ , but I didn't-”

“We also have reason to believe that you murdered Harold Tassiter and pointed the evidence to Jack Lawrence,”

“I-I didn't-”

“The evidence is clear as day Vasquez, in fact, we re-opened the case just for you. Really, you should feel special.”

“You're treating me like a criminal, I am the chief of police,”

“The chief of police who kidnapped someone, I'm sure that that won't sit nice with your department,” Fiona sat down and leaned back with a smirk. Vasquez had studied her face with a frown and crossed his arms.

“I see, well, I don't have to say anything more without a lawyer,”

“Sasha confirmed that his fingerprints were on the gun,” an officer said through the microphone, it went into the earpiece Fiona was wearing. Her smirk got wider before she straightens out into a poker face.

“Alright, that's fine with me, but may I ask a question concerning Jack?”

“What?”

“When you found the gun in his apartment, were you wearing gloves correct?”

“Of course, I'm not an idiot, an idiot wouldn't get into the position I'm in,”

“Of course,” Fiona stood, looking to the dark one-sided window, she then turned her gaze to Vasquez before moving towards the door and stopping, “Oh! One last thing. You're under arrest for the suspected murder of Harold Tassiter and the kidnapping of Rhys. There's a lot more information being processed, but since I have another person to talk to I'll leave you with that,” she walked out the door and left Vasquez staring at the table in shock.


	26. I wish you'd walk in again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets his old job back and Jack... Well Jack's in jail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez tomorrow I post the last chapter and I'm so not ready to say goodbye to this fic yet! You guys have been so awesome and I love seeing your comments they make my day!!❤❤

It had been a couple days since Rhys had gotten out of the hospital. It felt as if time flew by as he sat in the pure white room,  a small bouquet of lilies sat beside his hospital bed. He remembered how after Jack and Fiona had left, Yvette and Vaughn had rushed in. Yvette seemed shocked at first but put her lawyer face on and said that he was stupid for coming home to just meet with Roland. Of course, Rhys had lashed out at her, saying that he had no choice, but he did wish he would have stayed with them. Vaughn, of course, broke down and almost started sobbing over his friend. He mentioned how he'd kick their asses if they ever showed their faces around Rhys again, and how he was so sorry he didn't believe Rhys.

After comforting his friends, mostly Vaughn, and getting comforted himself, Yvette had left and Vaughn volunteered to stay. Although, not much longer after that, Fiona walked back in and got his statement on everything that happened.  She gave him some chocolates that were from her sister apparently, they were a sort of "get well soon" gift.

Then days passed, mostly Vaughn would visit him and tell him the news. One day though someone else had walked in, a young woman with black hair off to one side.

She introduced herself as Angel and Rhys was, and he wasn't going to lie, slightly in shock. He thought that she had only been ten this whole time, but here she was about 19 or so sitting beside him with a soft expression as she listened to Rhys’ stories about what her dad did to save him. She had actually stayed until visiting hours were over and asked where she could find her dad, of course, Rhys knew he was in jail by now, but he wasn't sure where he was placed.

But... now he stood here, looking over the desk of his old office, it was all cleared out to make room for him.

“Do you like it? I tried not to get many scratches on the wood,”

“It... it looks nice Fiona... I uh...” Rhys turned back to look at Fiona who was in the doorway, “You sure you don't want to keep it? I mean I'm no good...without my arm...”

“Highest conviction rate in the whole bureau and you say you're no good?” Fiona smirked at Rhys, a laugh in her tone.

“I just thought-”

“I wonder what your man crush would say if he knew you've been thinking about yourself like this,” that got a slight snort out of Rhys as he turned back to his desk.

“You're right. Thanks, Fiona,”

“Don't thank me, thank Roland,” Fiona moved herself more into the room, “He felt bad about the whole thing, I mean if it wasn't for him calling you-” Fiona had stopped in her tracks watching as Rhys held tightly to the desk, “Right... sorry to bring that up,”

 

“Jack?” Jack looked up from his cell to the guard who was standing before him. It had been two weeks since the incident and Jack could still recall it as clear as day. Getting put into custody, having to explain what he had done. Turns out the other man that Jack had beat up was fine, and he so happened to be in jail for drug charges. Further story uncovered he had got his whole gang in trouble too. The jail was probably safer for that punk than the streets were. Jack had also learned Vasquez had gone to prison on four life sentences, which was a hell of a good time for Jack. “You got a visitor,” the guard finished moving back as he opened the cell for Jack, as he walked out of the cell he guided Jack to a set of seats with phones and windows. He looked to the person who had just come in, his eyes widening as they sat down in front of him. Jack picked up the phone, not ready for what he was going to hear next.

“Wow, when they told me I could find you here I almost didn't believe it,”

“Angel?” Jack whispered, “Baby girl you shouldn't see me like this I-” Angel held up her index finger.

“You didn't let me finish dad,” Angel took in a deep breath and looked down, “I heard what you did, this uh... doesn't mean I have to call Rhys dad too do I?” Jack let out a huffy laugh as he started to tear up.

“Always cracking a joke about my love life aren’t you?”

“I'm just glad you're not in jail for something worse,” Angel tried to smile a little, “I think he deserved it by the way.”

“Vasquez? Yeah, I almost popped his neck like a popsicle stick,” Jack squeezed his hand to empathize his point, “How's Hyperion running?”

“It's starting to get on the news and stuff,” Angel shrugged a little before biting her lip, “I know you probably would like the prototype I'm working on.”

“Prototype?”

“Yes, well not me, but our R&D section is working on robotic prosthetics... It's for-”

“Rhys, I know, he's... uh... is he doing ok?”

“He seemed shocked that I was the ten-year-old girl in your wallet, but yeah he's doing fine,” Jack had smiled and nodded.

“That's my boy, he's already kicking isn't he? Back into the field?”

“Yeah,” Jack chuckled and shook his head.

“Take care of him Angel. He doesn't seem to like to wait around,” Jack looked back at the officer who was approaching him, he looked back, “And take care of yourself, Angel. No dating until you're thirty,”

“I don't want to be like you dad,” Angel murmured and stood up, hanging up the phone. She gave a little wave goodbye and Jack returned it with a smile on his face.

After that, Rhys had been visiting Jack on days that he could, and Jack was hoping it didn't piss off the warden. Jack was sitting with him now a small smile plastered on his face from the dirty joke that he had just told him. Rhys had blushed and told Jack that that wasn't for here while squirming in his seat. “So when I get out-”

“Wait I need to show you something,”

Rhys looked down at his jacket then quickly back up with a slight sparkle in his eye. He set down his phone and pulled a badge case out of his jacket pocket, then flipped it open to show Jack with a smile. Rhys quickly put it down as he picked back up the phone.

“Oh! Damn look at that, looks like detective Rhys is back on the case huh?”

“Yeah, I got my old job back, gotta say it's been good being back in the saddle," Rhys' smile faltered a little, “I'm so sorry I couldn't prevent this...”

“Hey,” Jack put his hand on the glass, “I'll be out soon, I promise alright?” Rhys bit his lip and moved to put his hand on the glass as well, then the sudden realization hit him. He Looked at his folded up sleeve in a mix of sadness and horror, Rhys let out a whine and looked down at the desk. Jack noticed this and whistled softly, catching Rhys’ attention as he put the phone down. Jack put his right hand against the glass and smiled at Rhys. Rhys had just sat there, staring at the glass for a while. Jack nodded to Rhys’ hand then pointed to the table, where Rhys had set down his phone. Hesitantly, Rhys placed his left hand against the glass. When their eyes met Jack mouthed, “I promise,” which made Rhys start to tear up a little, he forced a smile nodded at Jack.


	27. Hold me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets out of jail and then Rhys holds a party for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting me and reading this fic!!! I'm so happy you guys love this!! It's kinda sad to see it come to an end... Thank you all!! I'm posting early today so,, man am I going to miss writing this...

Rhys stood outside by his car nervously as he watched a guard walk out with an inmate behind him. Another guard followed them to a large steel gate, the first guard input a code and moved out of the way as the gate opened. Jack gave Rhys a wide smile, his shirt was a little dirty and his jeans were ripped in one knee, despite the tatters his hair looked normal all but a gray streak that lined one side of his perfectly messy hair. Rhys was overwhelmed with emotions as he ran to Jack and was caught in the other man's arms. Jack leaned back a little from the sudden weight, but none the less, picked Rhys up and twirled him around in a hug before setting him back on the ground with a laugh.

“Someone's happy to see me,”

“You have no idea,” Rhys shook his head with a laugh and kissed Jack fully with a grin. When Jack pulled back, he studied Rhys’ face with an eyebrow raised.

“Glasses?”

“They uh, wow this is awkward... I usually wear contacts since one of my eyes got permanently damaged from...”

“No more I got the picture,” Jack leaned in with a smirk, “They look nice, baby,” Rhys gave Jack a soft smack on his arm.

“Didn't know you were into glasses.”

“Well I do have a pair of my own.”

“For reading.”

“That's what you think,” Jack said with a laugh and picked Rhys back up in a hug, lifting Rhys above him and letting him wrap his legs around Jack's waist. Rhys leaned his head down to kiss Jack and it lasted a while, Rhys had gotten lost in how Jack ran his hand firmly up and down his back as they kissed. When Rhys pulled back from the kiss he let off a small laugh.

“I've missed you so much,” Rhys whispered, trailing a thumb where the bottom of Jack's scar was.

“Does this mean I get an extra special welcome back present?” this made Rhys laugh, he shimmied himself out of Jack’s grip and stood on the concrete.

“Pssftt, in your dreams,”

“Aww, no road head?”

“What?! No! Jack come on!” Rhys squeaked and covered his face to shield the blush. It took him a second to calm himself before he turned back to Jack, Rhys' hand fell to his side, “I am never going to do that- w-we have a party to go to.”

“Ooh a party? I should probably get cleaned up don't you think?”

“Yeah... Ok, I'll drive you home and-”

“ah-ah I'm driving,”

“W-What? No, I can-”

“Can't drive if you're giving me head,”

“I never agreed to that!”

 

Jack had gotten cleaned up, he seemed overjoyed in that he was finally  able to take a shower in a place that wasn't riddled with diseases. Rhys, of course, had told him that any bathroom probably was as they had left to Rhys’ house for the party.

Things were nice finally, the house was clean and instead of smelling like iron it smelt of food and sweets. Rhys walked in before Jack with a smile as all of his friends greeted him at the door. The lighting was bright, but it was a healthy bright as most of his house was covered in decorations that Rhys had put out prior to getting Jack from the county jail. He looked to Jack that had walked in and paused, Jack looked over the decor with a goofy smile before it stopped at Rhys, their eyes met and Rhys shielded himself away from the gaze with a nervous laugh.

“You really know how to make a man feel good after getting out of a jail cell,” Jack said, causing most of Rhys’ friends to give off a laugh as they too greeted Jack. He noticed someone that stood out in the crowd though, a wave of utter happiness rushed over him he tried to get their attention by waving, “Angel!” Angel looked up from her phone with a gasp and slowly sauntered over, looking at the ground.

“Dad...” She felt Jack pull her into a hug and kiss her on the top of her head.

“My god it's great to be back,” Jack let her distance herself from the hug as he looked at her, “Do you have the thing you and I talked about?” she nodded and moved past him out the door to her car. Jack turned to Rhys and pulled him over with a deep chuckle.

“Jack?” Rhys murmured raising an eyebrow.

“You're going to love this Rhysie-” Rhys leaned forward to look past Jack and out the door where Angel was now carrying a box that looked a bit heavy. Once she walked in she stopped in front of Rhys and gave him a small smile.

“Woah,” Rhys looked over the box, it was a sleek black box with a nice gold ribbon wrapped around it.

“Go ahead baby, open it,” Jack cooed into Rhys’ ear and he rubbed his shoulders with a wide goofy grin. Rhys, feeling overwhelmed by how expensive the box looked itself, reached out a delicate hand to pull at one of the ribbons ends and watched as the decoration fell to the floor. He looked to Jack, who nodded as a sign to keep going. Rhys picked up the top of the box with one hand and tried to move it up, Jack moved his other hand to help Rhys pick up the top of the box. He placed the top of it behind himself as Rhys looked over the contents inside. There sat a nice yellow and black robotic arm, just for Rhys.

Rhys soon became overwhelmed with emotion as he held his hand over his mouth, “N-No way I-” he looked to Angel then to Jack, eyes wide and a smile plastered on his face.

“See, I knew you would love it,” Jack said with a laugh and wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist to pull him closer to himself.

“It's the first of our line to come out, me and dad thought it would be best to give it to you,” Angel gave Rhys a smile as he poured out his thanks to her and Jack. Jack had pulled him into a kiss to stop his blabbing, Angel looked away embarrassed. Their lips softly moved together, a state of happiness almost made them forget who was in the room until a wolf whistle came from the crowd. Rhys pulled back from Jack with a nervous chuckle and patted Jack's dress shirt to try and get rid of the small creases he had created, he looked up into Jack's eyes with a faint sigh.

“Thank you,” Rhys whispered again, getting nothing but another kiss from Jack, this time, on the cheek. Faintly he whispered “Anything for you,” into Rhys' ear. Jack pulled back, a smirk on his face. He looked from Rhys’ pink dusted cheeks to the crowd beside them.

“So! Now that we got that out of the way, who's ready for a party?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's a wrap guys! Man I feel like I'm going to miss this so much I'll have to write a sequeal lmao.. Hmm maybe..tell me what you guys think  
> You can also find me on tumblr @jaych1r1


End file.
